


“Dating, Candlelight, Dining, and then a little… Puck”

by TheRowan



Series: AD MEMORIAM EORUM QUOS VALDE AMO [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Confessions, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Love, Gen, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nature Magic, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they have found each other Derek and Stiles must navigate the treachorous path of family, dating, intimacy and an unexpected return of an old friend and an even older enemy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sorry not updating as much...Computer problems :(  
> But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the comments! Love ya!

“Dating, Candlelight, Dining, and then a little… Puck”

The Rowan

 Chapter One

 

John pulled off his jacket and unhooked his holster and hung it up. The house was quiet and peaceful. He started towards Stiles’ room but stopped deciding to let his parental worry relax.

He had spoken to him last night from the home phone. He was here, safe and sound. He had spoken to Mrs. Martin and Lydia was back home. Weirdness diverted. 

He walked into the kitchen and made his coffee then settled down with a contented sigh. He scanned out onto the early pink glow of dawn creeping through the kitchen windows.  He took in a deep scent of coffee curling around him, announcing the start of the day.

The machine beeped and hissed out its final blessed black goodness. He poured out a mugful, pulled out the bag of hidden jelly donuts and bear claws he had secreted in. He paused looking anxiously up for any sound of his food warden-son. When he detected no movement, he bit into it with a groan and grunt that sounded as naughty as the damn thing tasted.

John unfolded the Sunday paper out before him. His glasses perched on his nose, his coffee steaming and hot in hand.  This was good, he thought. Things had been calm, peaceful in the town, except for Lydia’s little departure.

God, knows the town needed a break after the bizarre rash of animal attacks, the craziness with that Argent girl…then with Matt.

John rubbed his forehead remembering. Had he ever apologized to Derek? About the arrest and hours of questioning? 

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The last time he had seen Derek was…Well…The police station, but that had been a totally different situation. He and Laura sitting together after the death of their parents. How sad and lonely he had looked…Lost. Damn it. John realized it was his eyes, he still looked like that. As lost and bewildered as a child hearing that he was all alone.

He shook his head remembering.

And then when he found out that the body had been Laura’s…John’s stomach drooped in sorrow and guilt.

God damn. How did the kid manage? John still hadn’t gotten past the fact that Stella was gone…if he had lost Stiles too?…What would that have down to him?

He sipped at his coffee in thought. A thundering pounding of feet down the stairs and into the kitchen made him scramble to hide the incriminating “Dottie’s Diners” bag of sin.

“Morning Stiles!” He smirked silently bidding good bye to the stillness.

Stiles slid to a stop across the linoleum. He looked flushed and wired.

John got up and gave him a hug. "Hey! Welcome back kiddo! I missed you." He ran a hand over Stiles' face. "You ok? You feel hot?"

Stiles mumbled with a smile. “All good! Just woke up…Hot. Too many blankets!” He patted his dad’s back nervously and looked up. “I didn’t think you’d be home so early…”

John patted him back and smiled. “It was quiet so Dean said he’d take over. But this is nice we can sit and talk before I go to sleep.” Stiles nodded slowly and grabbed a box of Coco Krispies.  He pulled out a bowl and the milk and sat down looking at his dad with a wide smile.

“So you missed me?”  He poured out a heaping bowlful and poured the milk looking up expectantly at his dad.

“The silence was deafening!” John chuckled at him. “Of course I missed you!”  Stiles scooped in a huge mouthful and rolled his eyes. He chewed furiously and swallowed.

“I missed you too! Dad!” Stiles said loudly. John cocked his head at the volume, and then chuckled. “You sure you are feeling ok?”

Stiles nodded quickly. “Yeah! Dad! It’s good you came home early.”

“Why are you yelling?”

Stiles blinked. “Uh…Head cold starting …maybe? Stuffy ears!” he poked a finger in his ear and shook it.

John folded the paper and leaned forward with a smile. “So? How did you like the experience?”  Stiles paused mid scoop, mouth agape.

John blinked at him and furrowed his brow. “Berkeley? Was it too much? Too big?” He studied Stiles’ face. Stiles blinked and gave a snort. “Nah….it was great…I learned…like a ton…of cool stuff. It was great.”

John eyed him as he sipped his coffee. “You meet any nice kids?”

Stiles eyes looked up as if remembering. “Uhmm…A professor…and a kid…P..puck…”

John smirked. “Weird ass name.” He sipped at his mug. ‘This professor what did he teach?”

Stiles looked back at his bowl, “Celtic studies…” John could see the faint frown flash across his lips. “Anything happen?”

“Nah. Just the Professor…He was nice…But he had to leave.” Stiles shook his head sadly. “He won’t be there anymore.” Stiles finished his cereal. John gave him a bemused look and shrugged.

“That’s too bad…” John opened up the paper. Then he folded it back to look at Stiles. “Oh…By the way… I need to talk to Derek.”

Stiles nearly slid from the chair in shock. “Wha! Wha..Why do you need…”

John tilted his head at him. “How much Adderall did you take today?”

Stiles sat up straighter, his heart pounding. “Normal…ish dose…Why do you need to talk with Derek.” He worried his lip between his teeth waiting.

John squinted at him. “You know…”

Stiles felt his heart pound in panic. His cheeks blazed suddenly and his mind began formulating and flashing every excuse, blathering monologue and heartfelt sob story he could pull out as defense or supplication if needed. “I know? What do I know?” He finally let out.

“I asked Derek to help me with the Attic!” He shook his head. “I swear Stiles! I wonder how much that medicine _is_ helping your focus. I mean you were sitting right next to him when I asked last week.”

Stiles body relaxed and he melted back against the chair. “Oh! Yeah…”

“So can you give me his cell phone number? So I can ask him what day would be good?”

Stiles stumbled up grabbing his bowl and dropped it into the sink. “Sure…Yeah. I have him..it…upstairs!” He rushed out the doorway and pounded up the stairs. John shook his head. “I’m going to have to talk to his doctor…”

* * *

 

 

Stiles opened the door and looked at the opened window and gave out a soft huff of relief.

Then closet door rattled softly and he jumped. Derek poked out his head with wide worried eyes. His hand buttoning his pants.

“Why are you still here! My dad is downstairs!” Stiles whispered. "Didn't you hear me?"

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah so subtle Stiles! Your nosy old lady neighbor is walking her dog…Right. Out.There. For the past ten minutes.” He pointed at the window in annoyance.

Stiles rushed to the window and made a face at Mrs. Wrangler. “Damn”

“Ok... listen my Dad will be going to bed soon…Keep an eye on the constipated poodle…If you hear anything ...in the closet…” he chuckled as Derek arched his eyebrows at him.

Stiles grabbed him and pressed his lips tightly to Derek’s. Derek smiled against his lips. “You are an ass…You know. We could have gone to my house…”

Stiles stepped back and smirked. “Yeah…with creepy cadaver uncle and the puppies…Real romantic!”

Derek gave him a look. “Oh! Yeah. Much better here…with your father…and his gun!”

Stiles chuckled and kissed him again. “I’ll make it up to you!”

Derek grabbed him and pulled him against him tightly, his hands stroking lower. “Can I choose my form of payment?”

Stiles blinked at him slowly, his lips parted softly. “Anything you want.”

Derek gave him a raised eyebrow and a smile. "Ok. Then. It’s the closet for me.”

Stiles found it hard to let him go. His fingers lingering over Derek’s shoulder. The sound of footsteps approaching made them both startle. Derek quickly backed into the closest. Stiles closed the door as John stepped in.

“What are you doing?”  Stiles leaned against the closet with a thump.

“Uhmm. Looking for my…phone.” John frowned at him. Then pointed to his desk. “Isn’t that it…Right there?”

Stiles laughed and blew of a breath. “Yeah! Duh!” He inched past his father and picked it up.

John smiled. “Can I have it? So I can call him?”

“Now?” Stiles squeaked. “Uh…It’s really too early…”

John shook his head. “Nah. Derek doesn’t seem the type to be a late sleeper…and if he is I’ll just leave a voice message.”  John  looked down at the phone and scrolled down. “You don’t have it here…Is it under ‘D’ is it under ‘H’?”

Stiles grabbed the phone with a nervous chuckle. “It’s under…Uhmm. Received calls…didn’t save it..”

Stiles deleted the contact information listed as ‘Sourwolf’.

“I’ll just call…it for you…” He gave his dad a wavering smile, hoping his heartbeat wasn’t as visible and audible as it seemed to Stiles.

Suddenly a phone began ringing from next to Stiles’ bed. Stiles gulped slightly and John frowned and moved towards the ringing.

He bent down and lifted Derek’s leather jacket from the side of the bed, its pocket still ringing.

He held it up with one hand and turned to look at Stiles, his eyebrows up and a worried crease across his forehead.

“Stiles?” He pulled out the phone and looked at Stiles number flashing across the screen. “Why the hell is Derek Hale’s leather jacket and phone on your bedroom floor?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth rapidly. “Well…Dad…You see..”

A high pitched scream from outside made them both jump in fright. John ran to the window and looked out.

Mrs. Wrangler was holding her poodle in her arms and spinning around wildly as the little white ball of fur snapped and snarled savagely at the air around them.

“What the?” John tossed Derek’s jacket on the bed and raced out of the room. Stiles lifted his eyes in thanks to whatever divine intervention had just come his way and followed after his father.

Outside Mrs. Wrangler was still yelling her head off in a panic. John approached and held out his hands in a calming manner.

The octogenarian gaped at him. The dog’s leashed wrapped snugly around her. “Lulu’s having some sort of attack!” John looked at the snarling creature.

“She saw this cat run by …and then this! She won’t stop!” John helped extricate her from the leash, avoiding Lulu’s snapping jaws.

He ushered Mrs. Wrangler back towards her house. She sniffed worriedly. “Do you think its rabies! Oh dear lord! Could it be rabies!” Her glasses fogged up as she looked up at John. John shook his head slowly.

“No, Mrs. Wrangler. It’s probably she just got a bit over excited…” John guided her with a gentle hand.

Stiles following them looked back to see Derek slipping silently from the roof and bolting once he hit the ground behind the house. He took a deep breath and chuckled.

He looked back at his father and Mrs. Wrangler. “Maybe you should get him checked out at Dr. Deaton’s?” He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She frowned. “Oh! My poor little snookums…” She looked down at the trembling mass of poodle. John opened her door and led her into the house.

He turned back to Stiles. “I’ll make sure she’s ok…” He gave him a frown. “We still have a conversation to finish…”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Uh..Yea…sure thing…Hope Lulu is ok…”

Mrs. Wrangler sniffed and nodded, squeezing the dog tightly to her chest.

 

* * *

 

When John returned home he saw that Stiles had hung up Derek’s jacket on the coat rack. He eyed it and then headed to the kitchen where Stiles was nervously cleaning off the counters. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Stiles gave him a smile and returned to his task.

“So?” John held out his hands. Stiles turned back and looked at him. “Why was Derek Hale’s jacket and phone in your bedroom?”

“I borrowed it the other night…When we found Lydia…He let me wear it…I was cold…Must have forgotten it…In all the excitement?”

John frowned at the ease of the explanation. “Derek was with you guys…He hangs out with you?”

“Well. He wanted to help…he’s a good guy.” Stiles dried his hands. “He...was with me when you called…remember?”

John nodded and gave out a small huff of breath. “Yeah. He was…” John drained his mug of now lukewarm coffee. He saw the tension release from his son’s shoulders. Stiles turned his back to his father and resumed his cleaning. “Jeez dad! You have to soak the pans after you cook…”

John got up and refilled his coffee. He looked sideways at his son. “So you never told me what you and Derek did up at Berkley…You two hang out at all?” Stiles glanced quickly and then away from him and gave a slight shrug. “Yeah…grabbed burgers…walked around…That kind of stuff…”

His father nodded and poured in milk to his mug. “He meet any girls?” John watched Stiles who smirked. “I guess…we weren’t together 24-7.” John nodded.

“Well, he’s a good looking guy…If I looked like him. Man! I wouldn’t be home on Saturday nights watching Cinemax.”

Stiles eyed him. “Ewww. TMI dad.”

John smirked. “It’s just…Funny he doesn’t seem to be out and about much…never really see him around town…Or with anyone…” John leaned against the counter and looked off thinking.

Stiles stuck out his lip. “Well, he’s a bit of a loner…Shy…”

John chuckled. “I have the best idea!” he turned to his son. “You remember Missy? She works at Al’s Auto body…I don’t think she’s dating anyone…She’s around Derek’s age…We should introduce them…She’s a pretty girl…Don’t you think?” 

Stiles turned and blinked slowly. “Uh? Yeah…? Why so matchmakery all of a sudden?”

John shrugged. “I don’t know…feel bad for him. He’s so…alone. Lonely looking. I guess after we had dinner…I noticed how sad and abandoned he looked…Plus! He seems like he might need someone to…direct him. Help guide him.”

John smiled and finished his coffee and gave a nod. “That’s what I’ll do. Al’s working on two of our cruisers…I’ll stop in and check on them and then invite Missy over for dinner…And Derek! It’ll be perfect!” John smiled gleefully.

Stiles clenched his jaw. “I don’t think…”

“Oh. Come on! It’ll be a nice way to thank him for going with you to Berkeley. Plus it’s about time we started socializing a bit more ourselves…” He grinned again. “We can invite Melissa and Scott…Maybe even Mrs. Martin and Lydia?”

He looked off with a big grin. “What can you cook? I’ll clean out the dining room…It’ll be fun…Your mom loved having dinner parties…”

Stiles smiled looking at his father’s happy expression, and ducked his head. “If you want…” He dropped his eyes down. “I guess I can make a roast…some soup…”

John leaned forward and kissed his head. “It’ll be good. I think it will be nice to help Derek.” John looked down at his mug in thought. “I think mom would have wanted us to do this…”

Stiles smiled softly and nodded. John looked up with a grin. “Who knows? Maybe Missy will be the one for him…Or at least give him some love and affection. Maybe erase that scowl from his face.” He put down the mug and nodded to himself. “ I’ll go in tomorrow. Let’s plan for next Saturday…Ok?”

Stiles nodded again. “In the mean time we need to get Derek back his phone and jacket…Could you do that? Oh. And ask him about the attic.” He patted Stiles shoulder. “I’m gonna hit the hay. Wake me up for the game at 2:00. Some of the guys and I have money on it.”

Stiles watched him leave. This was going to go over like a lead balloon. Stiles walked to his room and flung himself across the bed. He curled the pillow to his face smelling the warm spicy smell of Derek that still lingered on it. He curled up around it with a smile. Missy and his dad could try their best. Stiles knew where Derek’s heart lay.

 

* * *

 

 

John sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked over at the deepening afternoon light. “Aw. Stiles! You let me sleep too long!” He stumbled up and shuffled downstairs. Stiles sat on the couch, books and papers piled around him.

“Hey! You forgot to wake me up.”

Stiles looked up and shrugged. “Sorry. Got caught up in finishing my missing school work.” He eyed his father. “Plus…You needed sleep.”

John flicked on the television. “Aw…my team lost. Damn.” He began flipping through the channels. He looked over at his son. “You hungry?”

Stiles looked up at him. “I can make something…”

John shook his head. “No. Let’s go out…I could go for a pizza…”

“And…?”

John grimaced. “…and a salad.” Stiles smiled.

“Let me just finish this up…Then we can go.” John leaned back and stretched. ‘I’ll just take a quick shower.” He paused and turned towards the door. “You hear a knock?”

Stiles looked up and shook his head listening. Then it came again, a knock almost faint and hesitant. John jumped up and answered the door. Derek’s hand was up about to knock again, he dropped it nervously and gave John a slight smile.

“Hey! Look who it is! Come in!” John gestured him inside with a smile. “Stiles its Derek.”

Stiles looked up with a smile. “Hey.” Just looking at him made his heart begin to race. Derek flashed him a bashful smile and then looked down at the floor. Stiles could tell Derek was listening intently to his heartbeat.

Derek stuck his hands into his jean pockets and gave him a grunt. “Hey.” He turned to John. “I came to pick up my jacket…I think I…”

Stiles hopped up and scurried to the jacket. “Yeah. Thanks for letting me wear it last night…I was so cold…You were a life saver…Sorry I forgot to give it back.” He lifted it from the coat rack and handed it to him. Their fingers brushing slightly as he handed it to him, making Derek’s eyes glimmer at him with mischief.

John patted Derek on his back. “Listen I was actually hoping to talk with you.” Derek eyed Stiles quickly then nodded at John.

“Yeah?”

“Well. I’m taking a few days off this week and was wondering if you’d still be willing to help me out…The attic? Remember?”

Derek nodded slowly. “Sure, Sheriff…Whatever you need.”

John patted him again with a smile. “And! We are going to be having some people over this Saturday. Stiles is making a feast and I’d like you to come…” he looked hopefully at Derek. Derek drew his eyebrows down in surprise and looked from Stiles to his father.

“A feast?”

“Well…More like a dinner party. Invite some folks over…Good food, some friendly conversations…What do you think?” Derek looked at Stiles and nodded slowly.

“Ok? I guess?”

John laughed. “Awesome! Hey…We are going to get some pizza…Did you eat yet?”

Derek shook his head slowly.

“Well. Come with us, my treat. I’m gonna jump in the shower.”

Derek looked at him with wide surprised eyes. “Sure…Thanks.” John nodded again and smiled happily. “This is going to be nice.”

 

Once John had left, Derek turned a confused smile to Stiles. “What’s gotten into him?”

Stiles chuckled and shrugged. “He suddenly woke up this morning all ‘Team Derek’.”

He listened to his father’s movements upstairs. When he heard the bathroom door close and the shower start, he grabbed Derek and pulled him down onto the couch.

Derek gave a chuckle and submitted to Stiles’ kisses.

“Uh. God. You’ve turned me into a sex addict.” Stiles looked down at him. “I can’t stop thinking about you…wanting to touch you…hold you…” His fingers snaked down to Derek’s groin.

Derek’s eyes flashed wide. “Stiles!” He chuckled against his neck. “You’re crazy! Your dad!” Stiles covered his lips fiercely in a hot breathless kiss. “Then quiet!”

Derek growled with pleasure as Stiles’ hand grasped him tightly. “Tonight! Stiles…”

Stiles tugged gently and sat up, pressing himself against Derek with a low moan, grounding his hips into Derek. “Now I’m going to have to sit and watch you all night…Without being able to do anything…” Derek nipped at his ear softly and pressed his lips against Stiles’ neck. “It’ll be worth the wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles scooted into the booth next to Derek and across from his father. John opened the menu and sighed. “Oh. Fried Ravioli’s….” Stiles gave him a look. “Yeah. Yeah…I know…Vegetable Pizza?”

Stiles grinned and nodded at him, then looked over at Derek. “How about you?”

 Derek scanned the menu. He looked over at them. “Umm. Meatball grinder?”

John laughed. “Don’t tell me he is monitoring your diet too!”

Stiles gave his dad a look. “Derek doesn’t need me to keep him healthy…Just look at him.” Stiles floundered and his cheeks reddened. “I mean…He…Obviously…works out…exercises… unlike some sedentary Sheriffs I could mention.”

John scowled. “I’m in good shape! For my age…” He mumbled into his menu.

“Stiles…Let your dad enjoy…I mean it’s just one meal…” Derek looked from one to the other with a smile.

Stiles pressed his lips and glared at him. “Listen…I’m just trying to keep him on the diet…His doctor recommended…”

Derek’s hand rubbed slowly up his thigh making him shiver. He gulped slowly. “…But I guess…One meal…would be ok…” He scowled at Derek with a smirk.

John smiled broadly at them. He gave Derek a wink. “I’ll be bringing you out with us more often!”

The waitress smiled at them and took their order.

 

Stiles watched them both eat with wide eyes. It was as if it was their last meal.

John sat back and sipped at his beer with a contented sigh. “That was awesome.” He smiled.

Derek grinned at him, face smeared with sauce. Stiles chuckled. “I think someone needs a bib.” He wiped Derek’s face off with his napkin. Derek smiled at him and held his eyes. John gave a small cough and they turned to see his bemused expression.

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled dropping down his napkin. Derek looked seriously down at his plate.

“So…We can start on the Attic Wednesday…if that works for you?” John fidgeted with his beer.

Derek nodded. “Sure. Sure.”

John motioned to the waitress. She brought him the check.  Her eyes lingering on Derek. John smirked and looked over at him. “You see that?”

Derek looked up with a confused smile. “What?” John sat back and looked at him. “The waitress…She was checking you out!”

Derek smiled and dropped his head.

John gave him a laugh. “Come on man! She’s gorgeous. Ask her what she’s doing after her shift.”

Derek looked quickly over at Stiles. “I…Uhmm. Have plans tonight…”

John stuck out his lip in thought. “Anyone I know?”

Derek startled. “Just a lot to get done at my house…”

“Aw. Come on Derek! That can wait. You should be going out meeting some pretty girls…”

“Dad…don’t pester him.” Stiles looked at him then away.

John held up his hands in surrender. “Ok! Jeez. Well this was fun.” He looked up at Stiles and Derek obviously trying to avoid eye contact. “You two ok?”

Stiles grinned and nodded. “Yeah. Just thinking about what I’ve got to get done tonight…for school.”

John shook his head. “Jeez. You’d think you two were the middle aged folks in this booth. Ok then…dull and duller. Let’s get you two home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 

They all climbed out of the Sheriff’s cruiser. Derek scowling silently, at having to sit in the back. John eyed him and smirked. “Sorry about that…”

Derek gave him a slow shrug. ‘It’s ok.” he looked over at Stiles, and then back to the Sheriff quickly. “Well, I should get going…Thanks for dinner, Sheriff.” John stepped forward and extended his hand. “Call me John. I’ll see you Wednesday then?” Derek nodded. “What time?”

“How about eight? Or is that too early?”

Derek smirked and shook his head. “No. That will work fine.” He gave a stiff nod of his head at John. “Goodnight.”

John turned to look back at Stiles. “Stiles?”

Stiles was squatting down and looking at something near the porch. He gestured for him to be quiet. He looked over with a worried look. “I thought I heard a growl…Some animal?”

Before John could take a step towards him, Derek was taking Stiles’ arm and stepping in front of him. John blinked and shook his head at how quickly Derek had managed to cover the distance. It looked like he was ready to protect Stiles from whatever animal may be lurking nearby. John looked at them and noticed that his son didn’t find his protective action odd in the least.

Derek squatted down and looked where Stiles had been searching. He stood up with a smirk and gave Stiles a tap on his head. “It’s a cat!” Stiles smiled at him and bent down again and looked. “It sounded bigger than a cat…”

John sighed and opened the door. “Well…Leave the cat to find its way home…” Derek and Stiles gazing at each other broke their look and turned to him. Derek immediately dropped his head and pulled out his keys. “Ok. See you then…” He waved again at John and got into his car.  John and Stiles waved goodbye as he pulled away.  Stiles sighed softly then cleared his throat and looked back at the place where the cat was hiding.

“Ok. Let’s get inside.” John chuckled at his son.  Stiles looked at him. “Maybe I should give it something to eat…it’s probably hungry! I’ll get some tuna…”

Stiles hopped up the stairs but John held up his hand and stopped him.” Uh-uh. No once you feed it… then it will stay…Forever!”

Stiles flopped his hands up and down and gave him a pout. “Aw…Dad it’s probably scared and hungry…and alone…” He glanced up at his dad with wide eyes. Looking at him,

John saw the concern and need there. The need to nurture…So like his mother… he thought silently.

He threw up his hands to Stiles in defeat. “Ok! Feed the darn thing…Just…” A furry blur ran between his legs making him leap back and yelp in shock. They both ran in after the furry intruder. John’s eyes wide looked at Stiles. “Where did it go?” Stiles ducked down to all fours and scanned the room. Two large and frightened eyes blinked at him from beneath the couch.

“Aww. Its ok little guy…I’m a friend…” he looked up at his dad. “it’s a little thing…Barely grown…Come on out little guy…”  Stiles cautiously reached beneath the couch.

“Careful Stiles!” His dad warned.

Stiles stood cradling the cat in his arms. Its big dark eyes focused on his face. Stiles grinned widely at him. “Oh. My. God!” He turned to show his dad. “He’s sooo fluffy!” He held the cat out to John. The creature blinked its eyes at him, dangling relaxed and complacent in Stiles arms. It was an odd smoky grey color…almost bluish.

John looked at it. It seemed healthy, its fur shining, unmated, its eyes clear and alert. “It probably belongs to someone in the neighborhood, Stiles.”

Stiles wasn’t listening, he had his face pressed against the tiny black nose smiling. “I shall name him ‘Squishy’ and he shall be mine!” He broke off into nonsense babbling at the cat.

John rolled his eyes. “Stiles…we aren’t keeping a cat!” The creature regarded him. “They pee everywhere…have fleas…Claw up the furniture…” He sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat, as Stiles ignoring him scurried past into the kitchen carrying the cat.

Stiles plopped it down on the counter, and began combing through its fur. “No fleas!” He pet the cat softly. It bumped its head contentedly against his hand and began purring loudly. Stiles grinned. “He likes me! Oh! Squishy. You like me!”

“You can’t name a cat “Squishy”! John mumbled. “That’s like a bad omen… for it becoming road kill…”

Stiles left the cat and pulled out a tin of tuna. He opened it and plopped it down onto a plate. The cat immediately dove in and began devouring the fish. Stiles stroked him softly. “What should we call him then?”

“Stiles! Don’t get all attached. I’m sure it belongs to someone…Just call it ‘visitor’ and tomorrow I’ll ask around the neighborhood.”

Stiles leaned down watching the cat. “He’s almost a blue color…silvery blue.” The cat paused and blinked at him licking its nose, which made Stiles chuckle. “Don’t worry buddy…I’ll think up an awesome kick ass name…”

“Ok.But in the meantime, put it into the garage…Get it a box to…poop and pee in…”

Stiles turned to his father. “He can stay in my room!” He pouted, his lip thrust out, his eyes wide.

John frowned at him. “Are you three years old? No. Into the garage. I don’t…don’t want it stalking around the house…”

“Aww. Dad. Please. Pretty, pretty please? I’ll run out to the supermarket…get litter and a box…he’ll behave…won’t you Mister No Name?”  The cat sat back licking it’s paws. Stiles pointed. “See…he’s cool with it.”

“I’m going to watch TV.” John left shaking his head.

Stiles grabbed his keys and stroked the cat gently. “Ok. Now listen. No pooping or peeing while I’m gone. Be on your best behavior or this ain’t gonna work…”

The cat blinked and continued to silently clean its fur. “I’ll take that as a confirmed ‘Yes’”

 

* * *

 

Hours later Stiles was curled on his bed reading. The cat curled snugly next to him purring. The assorted cat toys, scratching post and litter box had been arranged and explained as best he could to the cat, who had watched Stiles in quiet regard as he went through the motion of scratching in the box. 

Stiles startled and looked at the clock. It was after twelve. He had promised to meet Derek. He scrambled from his bed and pulled on his sweater. “Ok. Listen. I’m going out. But you must…Not! Not make any noise…or else my dad will wake…and Stiles will be in trouble…Got it?” The cat stretched and hopped from the bed to follow him. Stiles picked him up and stroked him. “Stay put…”  The cat jumped down again and ran to the window his tail lashing wildly.

Stiles turned to see the window slowly sliding open. “You really need to get your dad to start drinking decaf!” Derek crept in through the window quietly and eyed the cat. “What’s going on?” He whispered gesturing at the cat. “Thought we were meeting at the reserve?”

Stiles sat down on his bed with a smirk. “Sorry. Had to get my new friend comfy.” Derek sniffed. “This the cat from outside?”

Stiles grinned and lifted the cat to his lap. The cat stared at Derek with wide eyes. Derek paused. “Uhmm. Cats don’t like…You know.” He gestured to himself. He stood waiting for the usual hissing and snarling that he usually received from cats.

The cat in Stiles arms simply regarded him. “Weird.” He breathed out once the cat made no movement. He cautiously sat next to Stiles and leaned forward to kiss him. The cat wiggled free from Stiles arms and scurried away. Derek paused in kissing Stiles and sniffed. “Smells funny.”

Stiles recoiled with a look. “Uhmm. Not so romantic…”

“Not you…” Derek lifted his nose again. “Smells…strange…the cat…” He looked over at the cat seated on Stiles’ desk.

“You typically like smelling Cats?” Stiles chuckled, pulling him close.

They fell back onto the bed. Stiles pulling Derek’s shirt up slowly. Derek pushed him down and rubbed his nose against Stiles neck, pushing down to his collarbones. “I’d rather be smelling you.” He tugged Stiles’ sweater over his head. Pinning his arms down.

Derek smiled and straddled over him. “Uhm…We had an agreement…Remember?” He waggled his eyebrows down at Stiles. Stiles wiggled his hips beneath him. “I don’t think that was legally binding…” he chuckled. Derek huffed and covered his lips with a kiss. “Oh…I think it’s binding…in fact…” He wrapped the arms of Stiles sweater over his arms, and held him down with his hand. “I like that suggestion…”

“Are we going ‘Fifty Shades’ of Derek Hale?” Stiles chuckled. “Shhh.” Derek murmured against his throat, sending electric trills up and down Stiles body.

He arched up against Derek with a contented sigh. “How the hell am I going to go all day without you…”

Derek paused from his licking to smile at him. “I guess I’ll have to give you something to remember…” He slowly began to bite gently down Stiles’ stomach. His teeth pulling down Stiles sweat pants, releasing Stiles. He groaned and burrowed against him, nipping and lapping at Stiles. “Ok. Let my arms go…so I can hold you…” Stiles moaned.

Derek released him and smirked. “Nope. All mine…” He looked up eyes tinged red. “Mine.” He let his tongue trail slowly over Stiles, his eyes fixed and focused on him.

Stiles shivered at the sight. Derek wiggled slowly against the bed, loosening his own pants. Stiles tried to stretch up to look at him. “No fair…Can’t see!” he chuckled.

Derek stretched up and pressed him with a hard and hot kiss. “My reward…Remember!” Stiles grinned. “Control freak.”

A sudden loud banging made them both jump up. The cat sitting on the desk eyed them and then at the pile of books it had dislodged. With its paw it pushed Stiles’ computer slowly towards the edge of the desk.  

Stiles sat up and yelled. “No! No!”

Derek rolled off the bed and grabbed it before the laptop crashed to the floor. The cat simply brushed against his lamp and sent that with a crash to the floor instead. Derek turned wide scared eyes at Stiles.

Stiles struggled to unwrap himself from his sweater.

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing in there!” he heard his father’s footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Fuck!” Stiles whispered. Derek rolled quickly across the floor, his bare ass diving through the window. Stiles spinning free of his sweater, grabbed his pants and tossed them after him' turning in time to his father opening the door.

John stopped and gawked and his half naked son. “Uh…Stiles?”

Stiles looked down and hurriedly covered himself. “Jeez dad! Some privacy please! Teenage boy here!”

John looked at the pile of books scattered and the fallen lamp. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Getting…undressed…scared the cat…”

He scowled at the cat. John shook his head slowly. “Goodnight Stiles…Close that window…You’re giving the neighbors a show…” He left mumbling.

Stiles looked out the window. Both Derek and his pants were long gone. “Damn!” He grumbled. He eyed the cat. “Cock blocked by a cat…”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 

John canvased the neighborhood but no one was missing a cat.  When he got home that evening he saw a note from Stiles.

_“Studying with Lydia, be home later. Dinner’s in fridge. Please feed. Mr. Woogums.”_

 

“Mr. Woogums? Jeez…Stiles…I hope you gain some sense before I have any grandkids…”

He picked up the mail, sat down at the kitchen table and began leafing through the bills and advertisements. A prickly feeling at the back of his neck made him look up. He skidded back in his chair slightly as he and the cat looked at each other eye to eye.

“Where the hell did you come from? Shoo. I’ll feed you in a minute.” The cat blinked at him and hopped down from the table.

Shaking his head he got up and poured himself a small glass of whiskey. He eyed it carefully. Stiles would obviously think it wrong, but sometimes a quick nip was all that was needed.

He opened the freezer to grab some ice. When he turned to drop in the cubes the glass was empty.   “What the?” John refilled the glass slowly. He shook his head and took the glass up to his lips and tossed it back.  He gagged suddenly and spat out the liquid into the sink. “Vinegar! Stiles I’m going to break your freakin’ neck! It’s one thing to force feed soy beans to someone it’s another to mess with a man’s whiskey!”

 

* * *

 

Stiles pulled up the jeep to Derek’s house and hopped out to see Isaac and Scott giggling together on the porch. He eyed them with concern. “What is so urgent that I had to lie…yet again to my dad?”

Scott wiped the tears from his eyes. “Dude…You have got to see this!” He gestured for Stiles to follow quietly. Stiles shook his head and followed them.

“I definitely think you are having an effect on Derek, Stiles…Who knew?” Isaac chortled, directing him through the door.

They found moved into the kitchen where Derek was sitting cross legged on the floor curled up and whispering to something he had cradled in his lap. When he scented Stiles he looked up with a wide happy smile.

“Stiles! You’ve got to see what I found!” He sounded so happy and excited that Stiles couldn’t stop grinning stupidly in return at him.

“What is it?” He hunkered down next to Derek.

Derek smiled up at him and pulled back the blanket he had swaddled the wriggling fur ball. The little pointed ears perked up and the warm amber eyes regarded Stiles calmly. Derek bent down and nuzzled it, which made it playful bite at his nose. He beamed at Stiles. “It’s a baby fox….Look Stiles…She’s so beautiful…She kind of reminds me of you…” he leaned forward and kissed Stiles tenderly, his eyes content and calm.

Stiles rubbed the fox’s head gently. “Where in the world did you find it?” Derek bent down and picked up a bowl with pieces of raw chicken. “Near the pines…remember where we met?” Derek’s lip stuck out and he blinked sadly at Stiles. “The mom is dead…all the others…she lost all her litter mates…some hunter killed them…All!” He gritted his teeth angrily. The fox whimpered and he shook his head and smiled down at it.

He got a dreamy look in his eyes and then popped a chunk of raw chicken into his mouth.

Stiles recoiled slightly. “Uh. What ya doin’?” Derek chewed then spat out the pulped up meat. He eyed Stiles. “Feeding the pup…” he gave it to the fox that snapped it up and licked at his fingers. Derek chuckled happily and nuzzled it again.

Stiles turned wide eyes at Scott and Isaac who were snorting into their hands. Derek turned and snarled at them.  “Out of here! You two idiots! Go get me the formula from Deaton like I told you!”

Stiles shook his head at them. “How long has he been…like this?”

Isaac shrugged. “Since he found it this afternoon…I looked for a den and any scent of the mother…” Scott shrugged. “I couldn’t find anything either…even the fox…” He lifted his chin at Derek and then lowered his voice. “Doesn’t have a scent…”

“I can hear you….Idiot. And of course it has a scent! I’m holding it…Right here!” He rubbed against it affectionately. He smiled up at Stiles. “I’m going to name her Stella…is that ok?”  

Stiles looked at him and then back at Scott. “Uhmm…. if I had ovaries they’d have exploded by now!”

 Derek opened his legs. “Climb in…we can all cuddle together.” He lifted his arms and gestured Stiles into the space between his legs.

Stiles slipped in and Derek wrapped his arms around him, kissing at the back of his neck. “Can we call her Stella? Is it ok?” He lifted the wiggling fox up and placed it into Stiles’ arms.

“I need my camera!” Isaac giggled. “Look at the happy family!” Scot punched his arm. “Knock it off…Stiles? What should we do?”

Stiles looked down at the tiny black nose and big warm eyes. He felt his heart flutter softly. Derek sighed happily against him. “Oh, Stiles I’ve never felt so good…Here with you and our…” He paused and looked at Stiles through suddenly half lidded eyes. “You want to feed the baby?” He grabbed a piece of chicken and held it up to Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles pressed his lips tightly and shook his head rapidly. Derek pulled him down tightly, his lips softly tracing down his neck. “Let’s just all sleep right here!” 

 Stiles leaned over and threw Scott a panicked look. “Call Deaton and tell him to come over….Like now!”

 

* * *

 

Deaton arrived walking slowly into the kitchen stopped with a skid as Derek suddenly raised himself standing over Stiles and the kit, growling at him Alan savagely.

Stiles jumped up between them, his hand holding Derek back. “Hey! Derek! It’s only Alan! He’s a friend…Ok? It’s ok! He won’t hurt us!”

“Uhhmmm. Stiles.” Alan held his hands up in a placating manner. He was looking over at Isaac who had suddenly hunched over and transformed. A deep growl came from his chest. His eyes looking up menacingly with a golden glimmer.

“Scott! He’s linked with his Alpha! He’s picking up on Derek’s need to protect us! Stop him!” Stiles shouted. Scott grabbed Isaac quickly and pulled him back.

Scott struggled hold Isaac his eyes looking from Derek to Alan. “What the hell is going on?”

Alan shook his head in surprise. “I have no idea? Stiles?”

Stiles rubbed his hands in small calming motions over Derek’s chest. Derek blinked slowly and looked at him.

“I’m not sure….Alan can you grab the bag I have in my jeep…I have an idea. Scott…Get Isaac outside if you can…” Scott nodded and half lead, half pulled Isaac out the backdoor.

Alan nodded and backed away slowly, his hands still up. When he was out of the room Derek slumped forward grabbing Stiles with one hand, cradling the kit in the other. He leaned breathing deeply against Stiles. “We’re ok.” He smiled against Stiles. Stiles wrapped him in his arms. “Hey. How about you put the…Uhmm…Stella down….She looks sleepy…”

Derek smiled at him and nodded. “You care about her too don’t you?” His eyes big and dreamy looking at Stiles. “I love that you are here…with me…You really care about us don’t you?”

Stiles smiled and rubbed his cheek softly. “I do… Derek…I care…” Derek smiled dreamily. “Ok. I’ll put her down…” He tucked the fox into its makeshift bed.   Alan returned and handed him his bag.

“Anything I can help with?” He asked Stiles watching Derek carefully. “I’m don’t think so…Think he’s been …glamoured…but by what or who or even…why…not so sure…” He whispered  quickly. He pulled out the iron shavings and blessed earth. “Ok…here goes…” Carefully he walked around Derek who was bent down cooing at the fox. Stiles gingerly stood him up. “Hey? Could you go out and get the baby some fresh rabbit? I really think that would be so good for her! Make her fur all shiny and bright!”

Derek nodded happily, “Yeah! You are right! I’m so stupid! Rabbit is probably what its mom fed it….I’ll be right back!” He kissed Stiles happily and rushed out the door.

Eying the fox Stiles quickly poured the two vials in a circle around the slumbering animal. As soon as the circle was finished a faint blue and silver ring flared up around it. The fox kit sat up and began whimpering piteously.

Derek ran back in eyes wide. “What are you doing to her!” Stiles held his hands up and stopped him. “Stop Derek! Look! Again…” Derek took a shuddering breath and looked down at the fox pup.

Instead of a ball of russet fur, he saw a stitched puppet of leaves and twine. “What the…Fuck…just happened….” Derek staggered slightly and was caught by Alan and Stiles on either side of him. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, blinking up at Stiles. 

“Stiles! I thought I was dreaming…We had…a..” He ducked his head down. Stiles smiled softly at him, and rubbed his chest. “It’s gonna be ok, babe.” He leaned his head against his shoulder. “What happened?” He turned to Alan. "And why a fox?"

Alan shrugged. "Derek must see something of  a fox in you? Clever, small, tenacious...." He looked at the figure. “It seems like some kind of spell…enchantment…pretty powerful…” He bent down to examine it more closely. “Usually Wereolves…aren’t…oh. I see…” He opened it up fully and lifted out the sprigs of Aconite.

Derek recalled slightly. “Wolfbane?”

Stiles shook his head thinking. “Who the hell would…Hunters?”

Alan shook his head. “Nah. Not their ‘modi operandi’…Uhmm. Witches or …” He caught Stiles’ eyes  “…or Hags?”

Stiles gulped. Derek looked at Stiles nervously. “But your mom…she…she finished her…”

Stiles shook his head. “What if there are others…like a coven?” He looked at Alan and then back at Derek. Derek took a deep shaky breath, then furrowed his brows and smacked his lips.

“Stiles? Why do I taste raw chicken?” Stiles rubbed his arm softly and shook his head. “Just brush your teeth before you try kissing me salmonella breath.”

Stiles pulled out some sea salt. “I’m going to run a ring of sea salt and set some runes at the corners for protection.”

“I’ll get rid of this.” Alan picked up the poppet and carried out through the back door. "I'll need to burn it so Derek stay away from the back yard for a bit."

Stiles looked at Derek who was frowning down at his feet sadly. “You ok?”

Derek shook his head slowly. “It’s all coming back….Fuzzy but….I was so happy….I really felt…like we…had a family…” He blinked his eyes and gave him a wavering smile. “I know it was…stupid….but it felt good.”

Stiles pulled him close and rubbed his head against Derek’s cheek. “You were the cutest, _bestest_ papa wolf ever!” Stiles kissed him.  “I love you.” Derek blinked again and smiled against his lips. “Thanks Stiles…again for being here…saving me…”

“I told you…I’m definitely not Lois Lane to your Superman….except when I want to be!” Stiles pulled at him to follow him upstairs.

Derek chuckled. “What about…well everyone?”

“We tell then I was just setting up some... protection... runes…” He waggled his eyebrows at him. Derek nodded quickly. “Smart plan.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles worried his lip between his teeth as he drove home. He hated leaving Derek alone, not knowing what may or may not be around the corner. He couldn’t help but smile remembering the way Derek had looked and sounded when they had all sat together cuddling together.

A family…Derek had said with that bright smile and wide eyes. 

Then it went away.

His eyes down on the floor, hands stuffed into his pockets. He had felt embarrassed and confused and what was worse… in front of Scott and Alan.

Stiles knew that Derek hated that almost as much as he had hated being played with by whatever sick bastard had created the whole poppet spell. He had set up as much protections as he could, using the limited resources he had.  It wasn’t like he was growing mountain ash trees, grinding down iron shavings and cedar wood and harvesting from a grove right outside his house. The supplies Lugh had given him had been a great start, but wouldn’t last forever

Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly. He hated that something else had hurt Derek, made him feel the loss of his family again. Derek had simply laid on his chest sweaty and limp, after sex. His ear pressed to Stiles’ chest listening with a soft smile. “This makes me remember… I’m not alone…anymore.” He whispered closing his eyes as Stiles held him tightly. Stiles wanted nothing more than to stay with him, feeling his breath warm against his chest, his arms strong and firmly around him. But he had to get home before his father sent out deputies.

 He pulled in the driveway and suddenly realized…If someone was gunning for Derek…enough to create this elaborate poppet ruse… then it only made sense he too could be on their radar. His heart blipped in fright…Or his dad.  Gathering up his bag he pulled out the vial of blessed earth. A quick ring around the doors and near windows couldn’t hurt. As he crept back around the house he heard the door fly open. He looked up to see his father, hands on his hips, shoulders back, face full of righteous parental worry.

“Where have you been? It’s after midnight! On a school night!”

Stiles let the last of the soil dribble piteously from his hands. “I left you a note!”

John scowled. “That would have worked if you had really been at Lydia’s I spoke to her mom an hour ago…Lydia’s tucked in bed and sleeping. You want to try again?”

Stiles flinched slightly and John made note of his telltale guilty twitch.

“I….I…was…”

“You know… I’ll find out… you might as well come clean….” John gestured him angrily with a finger into the house. Stiles ducked his head and scurried past. John followed him and slammed the door. “Well?”

Stiles nervously rubbed his hands on his pants. “Well…Scott and…”

John huffed. “I saw him and Isaac…down at the diner almost two hours ago…Next?”

Stiles blew out a breath. “Just…Out…” John noticed the faint flush creeping up Stiles’ neck.

“With anyone?”

“Dad…I…had to help a friend…” The flush on his cheek deepened.

John arched his brow and crossed his arms waiting. “I…needed to help…”

John eyed the buttons on Stiles shirt which had been buttoned crookedly, leaving a triangle flap of skin exposed. John felt his own cheeks begin to flush and he swallowed and looked down quickly.

“Well…This…can’t keep…Uhm. Going on…So. Grounded.” He nodded with determination at his decision.

Stiles looked up at him with a squawk. “Dad! Really?”

John still avoiding his eyes nodded. “Stiles…” John rubbed his face tiredly. “I can’t be worried about…you being out…so late. You have a curfew…you broke it…so…” John pulled back his shoulders resolved. “No out after six…And any…friends over…I need to be here.”

Stiles pressed his eyes tightly. “Dad…come on…I…promise.” The cat jumped up and rubbed against John’s leg purring loudly.

“No. Stiles…I mean it. Home by six and no friends over if I’m not here! You are under my roof …My rules. You’re just seventeen! You can’t be out there…doing whatever it is you…are doing…” He looked down at the cat. “And feed this damn thing! He’s been crawling all over me all night! It’s making me nervous!” 

Stiles picked up the cat and threw a frown at his father and stomped up the stairs.

He deposited the cat on the bed, and flopped down next to it. Stiles eyed it as it blinked at him, its whiskers twitching almost as if in a smile. Stiles squinted at it and carefully sat up. “So…hungry?” The cat began meowing loudly. Stiles rubbed its head. “Ok. I’ll get you some of the left-over chicken. Sound good?” The cat bumped its head against his hand and purred loudly.

Stiles went back downstairs and grabbed a piece of chicken from the fridge, his bag and his phone. He dialed Derek as soon as he was out of his father’s range.

“Stiles? Everything ok?” Derek sounded half asleep. Stiles could picture his ruffled hair and drooping eyes, which made him smile to himself. “Hey.” He whispered. Derek chuckled. Hey…back.”

“I’ve been grounded...My dad…kind of freaked out…”

“He…know…anything?” Stiles could hear that Derek was wide awake now.

“No. Just. I don’t know… decided to get all parental…worrying about me…” Stiles cradled the phone against his shoulder and began peeling pieces of chicken off the drumstick he had grabbed. He dropped the pieces to the circling cat at his feet. “So…I’m stuck here…alone…”

Derek cleared his throat. “Well. Actually….Maybe it’s not so bad…With what just happened tonight…Maybe, it would be good for you to be home.  You know…Keep out of whatever put that thing out here…I mean if they know about me? Then maybe…”

Stiles swallowed and nodded. “I’ve already thought about that.”

“Stiles?” He could hear Derek’s worry. He smirked into the phone.

 “I’ll be safe I promise… I won’t be looking for any Hags or Hunters.”

Derek groaned. “I know you. You’ll be poking at this…”

“Well, I have to! Someone tried to get at you! That whole weird fox kit thing…It was so evil. Trying to get into your head…Make you…”

“But make me what? I was thinking about that. Why that whole thing? I mean why not just attack me or capture me once I was glamoured…Why the whole domestic…happy….family.” Derek’s voice hitched slightly.

“You ok?” Stiles sat up suddenly at the silence that followed.

“Stiles? What if it wasn’t to hurt us? What if it was to…I don’t know…Keep us just…occupied or out of the way?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles dropped the last of the chicken and the cat pounced on it hungrily.

Derek’s voice sounded thoughtful. “What if it wasn’t something trying to get at us…What if it was…is…something to I don’t know keep us in one place?”

“What are you saying?”

“Just that…when I was with the….thing… fox and you…well…. I was so content…happy. I would have stayed there with you… both…I didn’t care about anything else…just you…being with you…Having a family.” Stiles swallowed rapidly. He closed his eyes tightly. He hated the sadness, and regret in Derek’s voice. “Derek…I am here. You know that right. I am.” He could hear the smile in Derek’s sleepy response. “I know, Babe. I know. Now. It’s almost…two…Go to sleep. I’ll be coming over to start working on the attic remember? So I guess your grounding …might not be so bad?”

Stiles laughed. “Night. I love you.” He heard Derek’s intake of breath. “You ok?”

“No…Just still…hits me…when you say that…I love you too…Night.”

Stiles hung up and smirked at the phone. The cat stretched up and jumped up onto the bed. Stiles stroked his silky fur and smiled. “Is it possible to fall even more in love with someone?” The cat cocked its head and regarded him.  Poor Derek. Maybe it would just be better to tell his dad. “Dad…Derek Hale and I are together…He’s a great, loving…Werewolf…Who loves me deeply…and whom I love… We are mates…” Stiles shook his head. “Yeah need to rethink that speech.”

Stiles unbuttoned his shirt and noticed the mix matched buttoning.

“Cripes. I hope my dad didn’t notice that!” He sat up looking at the cat lying at the foot of his bed. “Staying put…keep us safe?” He inched off the bed and went towards the window and opend it slowly.

The cat was immediately up and meowing loudly at him. “Shhh! You’ll wake my dad…and get me…in trouble…”

He closed the window and grabbing his bag laid back down on the bed.

The cat jumped back up and curled up next to him. “Keep us…safe…?” Stiles carefully uncorked the vial he had hidden in his hand and quickly and quietly sprinkled the contents around the cat.

The cat opened its eyes in surprise and began to sneeze and spat, jumping up as the green and blue glow lifted around it.

Stiles bit back a yell as he scurried backwards off the bed.

The grey blue creature glared at him with a scowl and an exasperated shake of its head. It turned its eyes upwards to Stiles, gave a slow shrug and grinned with its mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

“Puck! What the fuck!”


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was pacing the room gesturing and swearing under his breath. Puck regarded him with a wide smile and picked at his twitching ear. 

Stiles took a deep breath in the middle of his latest rant to eye him, with what he thought was a stern glare.

Puck smiled again and waggled his fingers at him. As mad as he was that stupid innocent grin on the creature’s face began to water down the rage of his annoyance. Stiles finally flopped down at his desk chair and stared at Puck.

“Why? Why do all this! Get me to take you in? Why not just…I don’t know pop in?”

Puck stopped picking at his toes and blinked up at Stiles. He rolled his eyes again and scurried off the bed to pull out the small wooden box Stiles had under his bed. He squeaked and pointed at it.

Stiles got up and knelt down to look at it.  “My mom’s old stuff?” Stiles picked it up and opened it. In all the craziness of the past few weeks he had forgotten it. Stiles lifted the lid and looked inside at the baggies of plants and herbs that he had so casually poked at weeks ago. He chuckled at them now, how bizarre that he could identify some of them now.

Stiles arched an eyebrow at Puck. “So what? These are the same herbs Lugh had…like all over his place?” Puck blew out an exasperated huff, and then gestured again at the box with a pointed look.  Stiles shrugged at him. “Still not getting at what…”

Puck hopped over to Stiles’ desk and dug around and returned with a pencil. He split the wood down the center and pulled out the lead. With a quick motion he rubbed it along the box’s top.

“Hey! What are you…You’re mucking it up!”

Stiles looked down and saw a faint rune etched so finely that it was nearly invisible before the smudging. Stiles sat back. “A rune? Protection?”

“Yeaaah….duuuuh.” Puck had a hard time forming words but he obviously felt this one worth it.

“So…You couldn’t get in…only if I invited you in?” Puck nodded with pleased thumbs up. “So…You just wanted to visit? Or was there…another reason?” Stiles sat up quickly. “You! You didn’t have anything to do with what happened to Derek…did you?”

Puck threw on an innocent face and shifted again.  The cat blinked at him, this time the twitching whickers betrayed the smile Stiles knew was firmly in place.

“Ok! Be that way…” He softly rubbed Puck’s head. “I’m…glad you’re here. A bit nervous…but glad.” He undressed and climbed into bed. He looked up again.

“Wait a minute…So all the cleaning out of the litter box? You didn’t really need to use it…Did you?”

Puck tilted his head and closed its eyes giving him the best Chesire Cat grin ever.

“Uggh.You suck!”  He pulled the covers up over his head. Puck circled around the bed, his tail twitching.

He needed to check up on the other ones.  If the others had tried to get at Derek, then it only made sense they would be closing in on her.

Puck ground his teeth and let a small sliver of worry slide down his stomach.

It was time he checked in with his comrades and make sure that each of the ones he was supposed to protect were being protected.  

Finally Stiles’ breathing deepened and he fell to sleep. Puck eyed him for a moment then with a final lash of his tail vanished.

 

* * *

 

It took him only a moment to reach Derek’s house. He found her scampering over the eaves in her squirrel form. He tweeted at her and she shifted with a grin. Her bright green eyes and brown skin shining under the pale moon light. She sent him her thoughts.

“Little Druid squished up my poppet.” She said softly. “Made the big Wolf get sad.”

Puck grinned and replied silently. “I told you he was a smart one. And I told you to leave the games to me.” She frowned at him. “No fun! The big sad one…He loves the little Druid? He wants him…Needs him. Can smell it.” She crinkled her nose.

“They are together. Like tide and moon.” Puck returned. “Need to keep them safe from the others…”

She nodded again. “That’s why I make Poppet.  Make them a family…Couldn’t make human baby… ask too many questions…. If they had a baby….Want to stay here forever and ever…like a happy ending…Baby was a good idea? Yeah?”

“No!” Puck said with a growl. “Not good. Make them sad and worried. Now they know.”

She pouted her lips and sprouted two thin wings to scurry back from him. His growl frightened her. The Puck was an unpredictable creature, even among the Fae. He caught her spindly arm and patted it gently.

“Sorry. Not mad…Just worried. Stay here. Follow him. Don’t let any others near. Your tress…they help?” She smiled widely and nodded. With a gesture the woods surrounding the house glowed a faint humming green. Puck scanned them and gave her a smile. “It’s good! Yeah.”

“You check on the other?” She sighed and gave a big smile. “Pretty one? I like her. She’s sparkly and bright.”

“Yeah. Watch over Derek. I go…We need to make sure that they stay put.”

She tilted her head. “How? Derek here…Stiles there? And pretty girl?”

“If I can get Derek and Stiles together then you can help watch the pretty one.”

She clasped her hands and lifted up in joy. “Yes! Yes! I like the pretty one! Better than Big Wolf.”

“Leave it to me. I’ll get them to be in one place. The sheriff will help!”

She cocked her head. “The daddy?”

Puck chuckled mischievously. “Yeah! And I know just what to do!” He vanished away.

 

* * *

 

Lydia’s dog sniffed the air and let out a low growl. Puck crept forward and held up his hand at it. It cautiously sniffed at him, then sighed and lay back down.

Puck regarded the sleeping girl. She was sparkly. She gave off a glow that was a sign of her gifts and an unfortunate beacon to the rest of the spirit world.

Squatting like a toad above her on a pillow he spotted her guardian. The old gnome eyed him with a disgusted look. “You come to take her? She is boring.”

Puck scowled at him. “No. You watch her still.”

The gnome rubbed his ashen skin and grumbled. “She cries. Wah…Wahh…Wahh. Jackson why you leave me!”  He frowned at her in disgust.

“You protect?” Puck asked.

The gnome smirked and raised his hands. A deep brown ring ran around the room. Puck could feel that it stretched deep into the earth itself. “You only got in because I know your smell….Phew! Like cat piss!”

Puck snarled make Prada, the dog, whimper.  “Just stay close to her. You only other one strong enough to protect this one.”

The gnome carefully moved next to Lydia. He gingerly stroked her hair. “Like gold and copper…” He eyed Puck and sighed. “Aye. I’ll protect her. But we must hurry. The earth feels them moving this way.”

Puck nodded again with a sad frown. “We cannot let them take her or the others.”

The gnome grunted. “Still taking orders from the Druid? Still his pet? Even though tree and root are eating his bones?”

Puck snarled making the Gnome skid back onto his behind in fear. “No! Because they are my…Friends! And I! I choose to help them!”

The Gnome sat up slowly and nodded. “I swore to you. I will guard. Like the most precious of earth’s treasures she will be.” A bright shining ring of crystal rose and covered her form. Its edges sharp as razors, its sides strong as diamonds.

Puck nodded again at him. “I…Thank you.” He cast Lydia another glance. “I go now to search the area, set up warnings. Be safe.”

The Gnome sat back down next to Lydia and began stroking her hair. “Safe be you as well, Puck.”

Like a wind he vanished. He flew over the town circling back finally to the warm glow of Stiles’ room. He had sworn to protect him. He had lost one friend he would not allow another to die.


	7. Chapter 7

The bustle of students propelled Stiles through the hallways. His lack of any meaningful sleep over the past twenty-four hours was definitely taking effect. He shoved and crammed his books into his locker, only to realize he needed them for his first class. Groaning he began the slow avalanche of items back out.

“You ok?” He turned to see Scott smiling at him. “You look like hell! What have you been up to?” Scott waggled an eyebrow at him. “You and Derek have another late night?” Stiles smirked at him and succeeded in shutting back the slipping chaos.

“No. Not Derek…I have another visitor.”

Scott frowned, the worry flashing over his face quickly. “What do you mean?” The two of them fell into step heading to class.

“I mean.” Stiles ducked his head into a whisper. “I have a new roommate…Puck.”

Scott grabbed his arm to look at him. “You mean the creature you met…When you were with the…Druid?” He scanned around at the crowd. “Why?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “He won’t say…But knowing us…and our incredible lack of the universe giving us a break…probably not so good….” Scott bowed his head with a nod. “Yeah probably.” He looked back up at Stiles. “We should let Deaton know…Maybe he can give us some advice.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m still on the fence with Alan. I mean the whole mess we just scraped through was because he yackety- yacked to Morrell. Who by the way still shoots daggers at me every time I see her…Now I’ll never get into a good college…”

Scot laughed and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Well you did jinx her to her desk for a few hours….Which, by the way is so awesome…She knows you mean business. You did it to show her that you care about…Derek.” Scott blushed slightly.

“What?” Stiles stopped and looked at him. Scott chuckled slightly. “Just still kind of weird…I mean I’m glad…Just…” He held up his hands. “I mean its Derek and you! Who would have thought?”

Stiles eyed him silently and Scott caught the concern that flashed over his face. “I’m cool with it! Really! It’s just so…New? You know?” Scott smiled warmly at him. “I’m glad. You and him. It’s a weird kind of ‘right’ you know? I mean…I’ve never seen Derek smile as much as he has these past few days.”

Stiles smiled at the thought himself. “You did that. Being with you is a good thing for him…He’s not so…Angry…Scary…alone.” Scott rubbed his head. “ I guess I never stopped to think about it all…him…being so alone and hurt.” Scott gave him an appraising look. “ But you saw it huh? You always do…I think it’s great….Just remember…I was your first werewolf!”

He rubbed his head against Stiles with a wide smile and moved into his class. Stiles watched him leave with a smirk. He rubbed his hand over his head where Scott had rubbed him.

“Did you just mark me?” Scott looked back at him and laughed.

Stiles shook his head and followed him in. “Freakin’ werewolves.”

* * *

 

 

Lydia waved him over to the seats she had saved. Stiles deposited his tray and sat down with an exhausted sigh. Lydia looked him over. “You ok? You look like hell.”

Stiles gawked. “I wish people would stop saying that to me. Just tired. Didn’t sleep much…”

Lydia chewed her salad and looked at him thoughtfully. Stiles rolled his eyes at her. “And no…it’s not because of Derek.” Lydia hid a small smile and continued to eat. 

Stiles leaned in. “have you been reading the books I gave you?” He cocked his eyebrow at her and looked over at Danny who was obliviously checking his text messages. Lydia gave him a soft nod, her eyes down.

For some reason it made him relax to know that Lydia was taking steps to protect herself. “I may need to get some more…” She looked up as Scott and Allison joined them. “…Uhmm. Potpourri…” She gave Stiles a pointed look and he nodded.  He began chewing on his chicken fingers thinking. Where the hell would be able to get the necessary herbs and items? Maybe he’d have to talk to Alan after all. Allison leaned forward to Lydia.

“I love that broach! It’s so beautiful!” She reached over and gently fingered the small golden pin. Lydia blinked in surprise and looked down at it.

“It is isn’t it? I found it in my jewelry box. It’s so strange… I’ve never noticed it before. My mom thinks it may have been my grandma’s.” She fingered the small etched animal.

“Is that a badger?” Scott leaned in to look at it. Lydia pursed her lips. “Don’t know. But it’s pure gold.”

Stiles leaned in and looked at the broach. For a minute it seemed as if the badger blinked at him. He startled back dropping his fork. Lydia stared at him. “What?”

Stiles blinked nervously. “Uhm…Nothing…muscle…cramp.” He eyed the broach again, but it remained static. “ You…want to hang out after school…We can review our math notes…” He tried to sound nonchalant. Lydia immediately stiffened and looked at him. Her green eyes locked on him. Stiles could see her processing and reviewing his words and face. “If you want?”

“Yeah. We should.” He gave her a look that confirmed her worry. “We definitely should.”

 

* * *

 

“Ok? What is going on here?” Lydia dropped her bag on Stiles’ bed, and placed her hands on her hips.

Stiles shook his head slowly and poked his head out into the hallway. “Hey! Dad? Lydia and I are going to study! Is that enough notice for you according to my jail term? Or will the sentencing need to be extended?”

“Ha Ha! You are a riot Stiles! Hello Lydia! Keep the door opened!” John yelled up the stairs.

Lydia flounced down on the bed and suddenly noticed the grey cat curled at its head watching her with flickering whiskers. She gave Stiles a confused look. “When did you get a cat?”

Stiles chuckled and closed the door leaving a slight crack. “I think you need to meet my new pet…and if I'm right...yours…” Stiles plucked the broach off, nearly dropping it at its unexpected weight. He placed it carefully on his desk.

Lydia eyed him nervously. “Just what the hell is going on now?”

Stiles held up his finger to his lips. Slowly he pulled out a vial from his bag and poured it over the broach. The metal squiggled and stretched.

Lydia scrambled up and away from the suddenly elongated form of a little man. It glared at Stiles and rubbed its face angrily.

Stiles gave a short yelp as his feet began sinking into the floor. The little man pointing a finger at him angrily.

Lydia held back a scream and rushed to pull at Stiles. Just as she reached him, she saw the cat fly across the room and pin down the little man with a fierce hiss. The floor suddenly released Stiles and they both fell backwards with a thump.

The cat sat up and let the little man scurry back away. Lydia gripped Stiles’ arm tightly.  She turned wide eyes at Stiles. He took a shaky breath and gently helped her up to her feet. “It’s ok. Puck has given his ok.”

“Puck?” Lydia wobbled slightly against him. Stiles nodded.

“Show her.” He said to the cat. Lydia widened her eyes as the cat shifted and a familiar bluish skinned naked child eyed her with a slight grin.

“Him!” She turned to Stiles. “He was the one…” She looked back at Puck. “With your…friend.” She took in a calming breath. “Why?” She looked from Stiles to Puck with a wary eye.

Stiles shrugged slightly. “He’s not talking. But I think he’s just trying to keep us…protected. We each have a friend of his watching us….Isn’t that right?” He gave Puck a hard look. Puck nodded slightly.

The little man stood up and brushed himself off and shoved Puck from the desk with a snort. He then straightened his tunic and bent low giving Lydia a sweeping bow.

“I take it this one…is yours…” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and smiled over at Lydia. She blinked at the little gruff face and smirked. “Of course.” She straightened her shoulders and with a determined face held out her hand to the man. He eyed it and then her with a bemused smirk, but took a finger and shook it firmly.

“So if you are my guardian.” She looked at the creature, “Then tell me why are you watching over us?” The little creature hurriedly looked over at the Puck who shook his head slightly.

Stiles cleared his throat. They can’t speak…per say…Lugh and Puck seemed to understand each other…But words…like conversations not so much.

Lydia dug out her notebook and a pen and pulled it out. “But they can write I’m sure. So?”

Stiles smiled at her. “That’s why you are the genius…Well?” He passed it to Puck who sat crosslegged with the notebook. He bent his head down and began dragging the pen over the page, his tongue poking out in concentrated effort. He smiled and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles and Lydia bent their heads together to read.

_“Dear Stiles and Lydia,_

_You just need to mind your own business and trust me to do what I need to do or I’ll have to make your life very difficult and I don’t like doing that_

_to friends but I will. So that’s that._

_Love and kisses Puck”_

 

 

Stiles glared at him. “Listen you little shit! We deserve to know why you and the garden ornament are doing following us around! Are we in danger? Shouldn’t we I don’t know…get prepared?” 

He shoved the notebook back at the Puck, who took it with a huff. Stiles leaned over and scowled at him as he wrote.

_“ It’s nothing you can do. I mean it boyo! I mean it. Stop pestering me.Or I’ll unload abig can of whoop ass on you!”_

Puck handed it to Stiles with a serene smirk.

Stiles threw it back at him. “Bullshit! What could you do to stop me? You already got me grounded!”

Puck gave him a sinister smile and vanished.

The gnome sat down with a chuckle swinging his feet gleefully. He liked when the Puck got riled, especially when it wasn’t directed at him.

 

In a moment the room exploded with papers. They seemed to appear from thin air. They circled and floated down around Stiles and Lydia. Stiles spun around looking for Puck.

Lydia scooped up the paper and began laughing hysterically. “ Uh Stiles…You need…to see…these…”

Stiles grabbed the paper and felt the immediate heat race up his face.

They were crudely drawn sketches of a very obvious Stiles Stilinksi and an even more obvious Derek Hale going mano e mano in the full explicit sense.

Stiles scrambled and gathered them up. Each paper showing a new and different predicament that the two of them could possibly get into.

Stiles’ mouth opened and closed as the heat bubbled from ear to ear. “We never even…” He turned the picture sideways to look at it. “…Did this! I’m not even sure how we could!”

Lydia covered her mouth and wiped tears from her eyes. A new storm of thin ribbons began falling over them, each a torn and shredded piece of notebook paper.

Stiles grabbed it and read the crude third grade like sprawl on them.  **‘Derek and Stiles do it Wolfy style!’** another said **“Like the moon turns…Bitches in heat! Stiles Heart Derek.”**

Stiles threw up his hands. “Ok! Ok! You made your point!”

The papers suddenly stopped falling.

Stiles began scooping up the papers angrily. He looked up as Puck bent down to help him. “You are a mean little bastard…You know that!”

Puck smiled and nodded. “Yeaah.”

Stiles blinked down at the crumbling mass of dried leaves in his hands. “Christ! Another glamour?” Puck shrugged and helped pile them into the wastepaper basket.

Stiles took a deep breath. “You know I’ll figure it out.” Puck rolled his eyes at him and vanished.

Stiles looked at Lydia who shrugged with wide eyes. They looked over at the gnome who shrugged back at them mirroring Lydia’s movement. 

She picked him up carefully and eyed him. “So you are only here to protect me?”

The gnome nodded slightly. Lydia pursed her lips and nodded. “Ok. Good enough for me.”

Stiles started. “What? Don’t…Don’t you want to know what the hell is going on?”

Lydia patted the gnome gently. “For right now…Nope. As long as I have someone watching over me. I guess that will be enough. But…” She gathered up her bags. “We really should find a way to restock the herbs and things Lugh left to you. I have a feeling…That might not be such a bad idea.”

She gave Stiles a kiss. “Good luck trying out those new moves on Derek.”

Stiles face blazed again. “Wha! What do you mean?”

She chuckled. “I saw you committing that last one to memory! Don’t even try to deny it!”

Stiles watched her leave with her usual perky assurance. He had to smile. She was right. Now he only had to wait until his dad was asleep then give Derek a call.


	8. Chapter 8

A deep growling voice yelled next to his ear. “Wake up Stiles!”

Stiles jerked up to see Derek scowling angrily down at him. He blinked in surprise at the early dawn light and scuttled back. “Derek? What the hell? You scared the fuck out of me!”

Derek swooped down and kissed him passionately, then pulled back with a laugh. “Sorry! Thought I’d revisit some of our old times!” Stiles shook his head in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” He looked over at his alarm clock. “It’s six thirty! In the morning! Didn’t you leave last night!”  The panic squeaked unexpectedly from his voice.

Derek flopped down next to him with a smirk. “After what you did to me! It’s lucky I could even walk!”

He snuggled up against Stiles, eyes twinkling with mischief. “To think I worried about corrupting you!” He hummed against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles chuckled and pulled him up to his mouth. He kissed him and gave his cheek a hard smack. Derek chuckled and arched his eye brow at him.

“What was that for!” He smiled and leaned in eyeing Stiles seriously.

“You feeling yourself?” Stiles scrunched up hands on either cheek looking at Derek carefully. “Not wanting to feed me raw chicken or sign up for future classes at Gymboree?”

Derek smirked. “Real nice! Mock my parental urges.” He laughed and pinned Stiles beneath him. “I just wanted to wake you up. Share some early morning time with my…” He began nibbling down Stiles’ throat. “guy.”

Stiles erupted into spastic giggles as Derek deliberately rubbed his stubble over Stiles’ most sensitive spots.

He pushed back Derek and schooled his face trying to look serious. “Again…Why are you here?” Stiles scuttled up and scanned the surreal scene.

Derek leaned forward and nuzzled him. “You were something else last night…What got into you? Not that I’m complaining…Just a little curious…” Derek’s hands slid beneath the sheet gently stroking Stiles.

“Stop! Mauling me! And answer me! Why are you here! And with my dad…” He lowered his voice. “…Asleep down the hall!”

Derek sat up and gave him a smile. “Oh. He’s not asleep…”

Stiles flounced under him in panic, his eyes wide with fear causing Derek to smirk again and press him down. He leaned in and whisper. “He’s out getting us breakfast at the diner…Remember? We are starting the attic today.”

Stiles felt the tension flood from his limbs and he chuckled softly. “So we have some time?” Stiles felt the heat increase in his groin as he looked up into Derek’s eyes. He groaned and lifted against Derek. Derek laughed and leaned against him covering his mouth with a hot kiss.

“Shouldn’t you be getting up and ready for school?”

Stiles groaned against his lips. “Are you kidding me?”

Derek hopped off him and pulled him up. “Nope! Go take your shower! I told your dad I’d make sure I got you up…” He chuckled and looked down at the tent in Stiles’ boxers. “I always keep my promises.” He giggled at the frustrated scowl Stiles threw at him.

“Nice! Just what I needed another  prankster playing with me! At least Puck didn’t give me blue balls!”

Derek stiffened. “Puck? He’s here? Now?” He took two steps and grabbed Stiles arm. “What happened? When?”

Stiles patted his arm softly. “I meant to tell you. I just discovered it myself…” He looked at the worried look on Derek’s face. He gently stroked his cheek. “It’s ok. He’s here to watch out for us…”

Derek growled low in his throat. “But that means he has to have a reason to watch out for us!” Derek lifted his head slightly. “Damnit! Your dad is home!”

He held Stiles firmly by his arms. “I’m going to find out what Puck is up to! I promise you!” He kissed Stiles fiercely. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Stiles kissed him back softly. “I know. Der. I know. We are in this together…remember? Now…Stop growling…you’ll give my dad the heebie-jeebies. I’ll make sure to stay out of trouble…And you do the same.”

Derek arched his eye brow at him.

“Stiles…I don’t think I need…” Stiles held a finger to his lip.

“Like I said…We are in this together. You help my dad…keep him from nail gunning his foot to anything and just…don’t do anything to piss off Puck.”

Derek scowled. “I’m not afraid of him!”

“Yea…Says the man who had flowers braided into his hair the last time they scuffled.”

Derek snorted. “Only because he does that….” He waggled his fingers. “disappeary thing.” He snarled. “That’s cheating.”

Stiles chuckled again and patted his head. “Yeah, you keep thinking that. I’m going to get ready.”

Derek turned to watch him go and his eyes fell on the gray cat sitting atop his desk.

He snarled. “I know that smell now! Don’t look so cocky at me you little shit! If you think I’m going to just let you get….”

“Uh? Derek?” Derek flinched and turned to see John in the doorway eyeing him with a confused smirk. He jerked his head back and looked from Derek to the cat.

He gestured slowly with a raised finger. “You and the cat…uhmmm…are having a disagreement?”

Derek smiled nervously. “Nah…Just warning him not to try using my ..uh…jacket as a scratching post.” Derek picked up his jacket and held it out as evidence to John.

John shook his head. “Come on and let’s eat before we head out to the lumber yard.”

“Uhm…John. I forgot I had something to do this afternoon…So after we pull up the rotten wood would it be ok if I took off for a bit? I promise I’ll come back and finish tomorrow.”

John gave him a smile and short nod. “Sure thing…I mean you are doing this for free…so I have no right to complain. Attic’s not going anywhere.”

Derek smiled at him. ‘Thanks.” He looked at the cat. “There’s some stuff I need to check out.”

John furrowed his brow and gave his head a small shake again. “Whatever, now let’s go eat before Stiles discovers what I bought us!”

Derek gave the cat a satisfied grin. The cat blinked in return.

If Derek had studied feline body language or facial and whisker twitching 101, he would have realized that the response from the cat was simple and pure.

“Bring it on Puppy.” Was its simple response.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Derek carried down the last of the boxes. John sat back looking at the pile of assorted miscellanea.

“That’s it for that side.” Derek removed his gloves. John gave him a lopsided grin. “Sorry. I really should have cleared this out before we started.”

Derek shrugged. “It’s ok.  Where should we?” He eyed the boxes and then looked at John who squatted down opening up the Rubbermaid container. John gave out a small chuckle. He looked up at Derek. “Uhm. I guess Stiles’ room for now.” He hefted up one and led the way down the hall.

Derek gathered up another and followed him.  “What are in these?” Derek placed them down near Stiles’ desk.

John shrugged. “It’s been so long I forget. Let’s see?” He pried opened one and gave out a short snort. “Stiles’ toys…his old books.” He replaced the container top. “Maybe he’ll be willing to give them up now.  He had refused years ago, claiming that they’d be worth money someday…Even though half of them were demolished by him and Scott.” John held up an old Star Wars figure and showed it to Derek.  It was a Bobba Fett action figure painted pink, with the name Bobba Fart written on his chest. John chuckled looking at it. “I don’t think they were thinking like collectors back then.” Derek smiled and nodded.

John tossed the toy back into the box and opened another. Derek heard the slight catch in his breath. “Stiles’ baby clothes…” John looked down at the carefully wrapped and folded items. He gingerly lifted out a sweater. “Stella made this for him…When he was going into Kindergarten. Although it was way too big…Poor Stella, she tried. I think he ended up wearing this for years.” He smoothed out the sweater over his lap looking down at it. It was a knitted bright red sweater with a smiling fox. Derek gave a short laugh.

 John looked at him with a smile. “I could see him wearing this today if it fit!”

 Derek nodded and reached for it with a smile. “Yeah! Me too!” He ran his finger gently over the front. “I think I can almost remember him wearing it…” In his mind he remembered a cold fall day long ago, the two of them together racing through the reserve. They had raced ahead of their mothers, playing tag or hide and seek. He remembered lifting the exhausted Stiles up onto his back. Stiles small arms wrapped around him, his breath hot and soft against his neck laughing as they pounded back to his mother and Stella collecting pinecones and branches for a wreath.

Derek blinked down at the sweater. “Why did you keep them?” he looked away from the sweater at John who was pulling out more items with a distant look and slight frown. John shrugged. “Stella packed these up. Wanted Stiles to have them for his own children someday…” He cleared his throat.

Derek swallowed. “He’d be a good dad…”

“Well. This isn’t getting us anywhere.  I’ll bring up the plywood and the insulation boards.”  Derek nodded and reluctantly handed him back the sweater. “It’s good you saved them…It’s good he has something to remember…her.” John blinked at him, then nodded and looked down. He tucked the sweater back into the tissue and closed the lid.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Derek climbed down from the roof and dusted off his hands. “I patched the hole in the roof. Had a few loose tiles, must have come loose during that storm we had last winter.” John looked up from cutting the plywood and took off his goggles. “So you think this will be enough to stop the leaks?”

Derek shrugged slightly. “I need to walk around some more and check it out from inside.” John nodded. “I have to make a call first. I have to check out something.” John nodded again. “Sure thing.” He turned back to his work at hand. Derek gathered up the newly cut boards. “I’ll bring these up to the attic.”

 Derek carried the boards up the rickety steps into the attic and slid them over carefully. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“This is Derek Hale I’d like to speak with Dr. Deaton.”

“I’m sorry Dr. Deaton is with a client.” Came the well-practiced response from the receptionist. Derek grit his teeth. “Can I leave him a message?”

“Is this a personal call or did you want to make an appointment?”

Derek nearly snarled. “It’s personal!”

“Ok sir, let me transfer you to his voice mail.” He could almost hear her snide smile through the phone. Derek paced impatiently as Alan’s voice greeted him.

“This is Dr. Alan Deaton I am unavailable to take your call. If this is an emergency please call the clinic’s direct line, if it is of a routine nature please leave your name, number and reason for call and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

The beep took an eternity to finish. “Deaton. This is Derek. I need your help. Something of a Fae nature is following Stiles and I need you to help me figure out what it is. I’ll be coming to you this afternoon. I’m going to get Scott, Peter and Isaac to start scenting for a trail…” The beep ending his message made him growl. “Dammit!” he turned off his phone. He dialed another number.

“Yello! Nephew of mine.” Came the voice.

“Peter! I need you and Isaac to do a run through town. There is something after Stiles.”

“Uh…yeah. Not really too specific. Who has he pissed off now?” Peter chuckled.

“I have no idea, but I think it may be related to the group we just dealt with.”

Peter sounded more alert. “More hunters?”

Derek sighed and rubbed his head. “Maybe. But the Druid’s friend Puck…He’s here…Trying to protect Stiles…So maybe something…else?”

He could hear the wheels clicking in Peter’s head as he thought it out. “You think it may be another one…Like that scary old lady?”

Derek closed his eyes in silent prayer. “I hope not. We had Lugh then. He knew what to do with her…” And Stella. He doubted they’d be that lucky again. “Just get out there, let me know if there is anything…strange…out of place…”

Peter chuckled. “Like baby foxes?”

“Shut up and go.” Derek hung up the phone. He hated the thought that something was targeting Stiles. It made his hackles rise just thinking that there could be anything that wanted to hurt him.

John’s voice from below called up. “You good up there? You find any other leaks?” Derek startled from his thoughts and put his phone back into his pocket. “I’m looking now.” He crept over to the slant of the attic and moved slowly his nose sniffing for the scent of mold or damp. He found a sizeable area. He chuckled and took a step towards the smell. “I fou…” Then the floor beneath him crumbled and he fell.

 

“Holy Fuck! Derek are you ok!” John pounded up to him. Dazed Derek looked up at the Sheriff’s concerned face. He spat the plaster board and insulation out of his face. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling and around at the mess, right in the center of Stiles’ room. He pulled himself up slowly. John held him down. “Hold it. Derek! Your leg! Don’t move.” John fumbled for his phone. “This is Sheriff Stillinski I need an ambulance.” Derek looked down at his leg and saw his shin bone poking out. He covered it and pushed it back into place. “I’m ok.” He gritted. “Don’t need…”

John eyed him. “You crazy? You need to get that set.” John gave the ambulance the address and hung up. He looked down at the pooling blood. “Hold on I’ll get you a towel.” He jumped up and rushed from the room. Derek arched his back and pulled out Stiles’ shattered computer from beneath him. The desk was splintered around him.

“Fuck!” Derek snarled. A quick motion from the corner of his eye made him turn. Puck sat looking at him with a sad face. “Staaay herrre!” He whispered.

“You!” Derek tried to scramble up and lunge at him, but with a blur the creature vanished.

Derek fell back down feeling drained. Something wasn’t right. He looked down at his leg, feeling weaker than ever. He should be healing! This shouldn’t hurt this much! He saw the faint purple glow that lingered over his leg. He ground his teeth in fury. Wolvesbane!

 

* * *

 

 

Melissa shut the door and looked at Derek. “Well? I rinsed it off. What now?” Derek groaned and lay back on the gurney. “Just let my body…heal.”

Melissa crossed her arms nervously and looked at him. “How are you going to explain this to John?”

Derek looked up at her then looked away. “Don’t know.”

“I mean the bone was sticking out!  He isn’t stupid.”

Derek rolled his eyes at her. “ You ruined my jeans!” Melissa rolled her eyes back at him. “I  had to cut them off! So I could see what was happening!”

Derek huffed. “I liked those.”

“Yeah. Real stylish…all blood soaked and torn.” She leaned over and looked at the skin slowly knitting back together. Gently she wiped it off with a wet cloth.

He eyed her. “Well, what should I do? I can’t just walk out of here.”

“We’ll have to set it then.” Melissa shook her head. “You are lucky it was me who took the call. Something like this usually requires surgery…”

The door opened John and Dr. Fenris entered.  Melissa covered the leg quickly with the gauze.

“Melissa I found a doctor.” John looked panicked.  “He going to be ok?” He swallowed and looked down at the covered leg.  

Melissa eyed the doctor with a worried face. “Uhm. John how about you wait…outside.” John nodded numbly. “Derek, I’m so sorry…I’ll wait and…be here…” He gestured over his shoulder. Melissa shut the door and pulling back her shoulders turned to face the doctor. 

He lifted the sheet and looked down at Derek. “Not healing?” He asked quietly. Melissa startled. “Uhm. Doctor?”

“Relax Mrs.McCall. I am an old acquaintance of Mr. Hale…” Dr. Fenris smiled.

Melissa gaped and threw her hands up. “Of course.” She chuckled slightly. 

Dr. Fenris looked back at Derek. “What happened?”

“Puck happened!” He snarled.

Fenris took a step back. “Lugh’s friend?”

Derek grit his teeth and nodded. Melissa looked from one to the other. “Puck? What is a Puck?”

Dr. Fenris patted her arm softly. “Could you please go and get me a splint…We are going to have to make this look as authentic as possible. I take it the Sheriff is not…uhm…familiar with your abilities?” He asked Derek with a smirk.

Derek shifted up with a frown. “No. And he can’t be…” He looked up with a worried expression. Fenris patted his arm gently. “I’ll go talk with him. Just stay put.”

He led Melissa from the room. She eyed him nervously and whispered low. “So…You know?” He nodded with a short nod. She watched him. “Are you?”

He chuckled. “No. Just like you…someone who fell into the drama.”  She smiled and shook her head slowly. She stopped him and looked up. “This…Puck? Is it dangerous?” She bit her lip worriedly. He shrugged. “The Puck is hard to read. He is…was a friend of a friend…I wouldn’t think he would ever do anything that would hurt them…” He rubbed his face. “It must be for a reason…I think Puck’s actions are a bit heavy handed…but I have a feeling he must have a purpose.”

“Should I call Scott? Or Deaton?”

Fenris nodded. “I think we all should be on alert. Now here comes the Sheriff. You distract him. I’ll get Derek packed up.” Melissa took in a shaking breath. Fenris rubbed her shoulder. “It’s going to be ok.” She gave him a wavering smile, and then pulled back her shoulders resolved.  “Let’s get to work then doctor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles pulled into the driveway. His father’s cruiser was gone, but Derek’s Camaro was still in front. He walked into the house and stopped dead in his tracks. Propped up on the couch with an embarrassed face sat Derek. His leg propped up under pillows. A pair of crutches leaning against the chair next to him. Stiles dropped his bags and rushed to him. He sat down next to him leaning close to whisper. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

Derek closed his eyes and chuckled. “I’m actually totally fine…but…I fell through the attic floor…Into your room.” He ducked his head. “I smashed your desk and…computer.” Stiles’ eyes got wide. “ Your dad saw me…My shin bone was sticking out…So….” He gestured to the cast.

Stile flounced his arms. “What about the hospital?”

“Melissa and Dr. Fenris…Luckily.” Derek scooted up and rubbed Stiles’ arm.

Stiles rubbed his face nervously. “And now?” he looked at Derek with a smirk.

“And now…I’m a house guest under the care of your dad…who is having massive guilt and anxiety…I’m beginning to see more similarities between the two of you…He’s at the diner getting me milkshakes and cheeseburgers..”

“But! Why didn’t it heal up…I mean…Doesn’t it just…” Stiles looked down at the cast.

“Wolvesbane.” Derek said simply. He caught stiles eye. “Seems our little friend means business. He doesn’t want me tracking about…and unless I have some miraculous recovery…I’m stuck here…” Stiles gave out a low breath and sat back.

“Well…at least we are together…” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Derek. Derek smiled back at him.

Stiles rubbed his cheek. “I’m glad he didn’t do anything more serious.  I told you he meant business. At least he just made it so you’d have to stay put… guess that’s better than nothing.” He looked around the room. “Any sight of him?”

Derek shook his head and frowned. “He knows I’d skin him and I’m ready to throttle him the first chance I get!”

Stiles chuckled. “My dad…he’s ok?”

Derek nodded. “I’m sorry. I scared him and for your…computer.”

Stiles made a face. “Aww.Is it salvageable?”

Derek pursed his lips. “Smooshed it. When I landed on the desk.”

Stiles shook his head. “As long as you are ok. Don’t worry.” He leaned in again against him with another deep kiss. “I may actually have to thank Puck for this new sleep over opportunity.”

Derek arched his brow. “Stiles! Not with your dad around!”

“Oh come on! You’re an invalid. I’m going to need to help you…Give you a hand…here and there…” Stiles’ hand rubbed over Derek’s chest.

“I may need help in the shower?” Derek leaned in and mouthed against his lips.

Stiles grinned happily. “See! There’s the silver lining!”


	10. Chapter 10

John loaded the last of the garbage bags full of broken ceiling and insulation pieces and looked down at the wreck of Stiles’ desk. He shook his head. He looked over at his son holding the remnants of his computer. “I’m sorry son.”

Stiles looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Dad…Come on. It was an accident.” Stiles placed the computer gingerly on the corner of the desk. He smirked looking at the Derek sized crack down the center. “It’s just things. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.”

John rubbed his face with a tired groan. “But Derek could have broken his neck! It was stupid of me. I should have realized that with the leak there would be some rot…”

Stiles rubbed his shoulder softly. “Dad! Stop. Guilt check. I got it. But Derek’s ok. He’s here…we’ll take care of him. Right?”

John pressed his lips together and nodded. “What’s he doing now? He need anything?”

Stiles chuckled and pulled out the vacuum. “I put on a movie.  His pillows are all fluffed. He’s eaten, taken the pills the doctor gave him…He’s good.”

John pulled the covers off the bed and shook them out. “We need to make a bed for him here. You don’t mind do you? I could let him sleep in my room. I could stay on the couch…” John paused to look at his son.

“Nah…nah. Here’s fine…really.” Stiles hoped his voice hadn’t sounded too eager. He ducked his head looking at the floor. “ I still have the sleeping  bags from when Scott and I went to camp…I’ll sleep on the floor.” John shook his head. “No. You have school tomorrow. I’ll sleep on the couch. Let him sleep in my room.” John continued removing the sheets and pillow cases.

“Dad. Really. Think of your back. You can’t sleep on the couch and I…I can sleep anywhere. My body doesn’t care.”

John smiled and nodded. He had seen his son fall asleep in many a strange positions and places. He furrowed his brow. “You think Derek wouldn’t mind?”

Stiles quickly shook his head. “Nah! He’s so loopy on pain meds he won’t even know where he is.”

John took a deep breath. “Well if you say so.” He crumpled up the sheets into a ball. “I’ll throw these in the wash, and then check on our guest. Can you finish up here?”

Stiles nodded and turned on the vacuum. John stopped. “Uhm…He may need to wash up…”

Stiles nodded seriously. “It’s no big deal dad…I mean…I shower with a whole team at school…nothing I haven’t seen…” Stiles bit his lip trying not to smile.

John nodded. “Ok. Well. Finish this up…The clean sheets are over there…”

Stiles resumed vacuuming with a slight grin on his face. His mind chastising his body at the naughty thoughts it was formulating.  Something was wrong with him. Some unseen threat was looming and all he could think about was the fact that in a few hours Derek and he would be having a sexy sleep over. Trapped in a house by a visiting Fae. With his dad down the hall. Who was wracked by guilt and worry. Yeah. He was paving his way to hell. But he didn’t care. The thought of Derek naked and hot pressed against him seemed to trump any other issues from his mind. He definitely had an issue.

 

* * *

 

 

John tiptoed quietly past Derek who had his eyes closed on the couch. He leaned over to look down at him. Derek’s eyes flashed open.

“Uh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Derek grinned. “Not asleep, just trying to block out the innane movie Stiles put on for me to watch.”

John looked over at the television to see Japanese anime characters battling each other. He chuckled and bent down to hand Derek the remote. “Here. Sorry about that.” Derek looked at the remote with a confused scowl. “Uhm…The arrow keys…Change it.” Derek nodded slowly and pressed them to begin channel surfing.

“We are going to put you up in Stiles’ room if that’s ok.” John smiled at him.

Derek looked up at him and swallowed. “S..sure.” He looked down at the remote in his hands.

“If that’s not ok. I could sleep down here…”

“No.No. Stiles’ bed is fine.” Derek nodded swiftly. John nodded back at him. “Ok. Good. He’ll sleep on the floor. Do you need anything?”

Derek stretched up and shook his head. ‘No, John. Really I’m ok. I’m a quick healer. Please…Don’t feel…bad about this.”

John sighed and shrugged. “Can’t change that. I am sorry. But I promise we will take care of you until you are ready to get up and about. Dr. Fenris said it was a clean break.”

Derek nodded slowly. “Ok well let me get these washed. I’ll grab you something to wear.  I’m sure Stiles has something that would fit you.”

He hurried to the kitchen. Stiles came down stairs bumping the vacuum after him.

“All comfy?” Derek gave him a look. “Bored out of my mind!” he chuckled. Stiles wrapped the cord and put it into the closet.  He brushed off his hands. “Hungry?”

Derek shook his head. “Stiles I feel guilty doing this to your dad…He’s been so…nice.”

Stiles smiled and plopped down across from him. “He is nice.” Derek made a face and reached for the cast. “It itches!” he snarled.

Stiles saw his claws extend as it grabbed for the cast. “Whoa! Whoa there Cujo…don’t break it.” Derek flounced back gritting his teeth. “ Why did they have to use this kind of cast!”

Stiles chuckled. “To make it look as authentic as possible.” Derek rolled his eyes. “When I get my hands on that…” John walked in holding the cat carefully.

“Hey. Look who I found hiding in the garage. Poor Mr. Whatever his name is…Stiles we forgot to feed him.”

Derek smiled up at John. “Oh! There he is! Can I hold him? I just love that cat.”

The cat began wriggling furiously in John’s arms. John smirked at him. “Sure. I guess so!” He handed the cat to Derek who grasped in tightly.

He bent his head down and smiled at it. “Don’t wiggle kitty cat. I don’t want to hurt you…by accident.” The cat stilled and threw him a half lidded look. Derek began petting it roughly. “So soft and fluffy!”

John furrowed his brow watching Derek nearly flatten out the cat’s body. “Uh. Son. You might want to be a bit more gentle…It’s a cat not a horse…”

Derek smiled at him. “Nah. Mr. Fluffy here he likes it! Don’t you!” Derek pulled the cat up to his face and squeezed a meow from it. He lifted it up and dangled it back and forth. “See. He’s a good sport.”

Stiles covered his laugh and nodded at his father’s worried face. John cleared his throat. “Well. He does seem…ok.” John gestured over his shoulder. “I’m going up. You need me to help you up stairs? Or…uhm…get changed?”

Derek shook his head still fixated on the cat. “No. I can manage…”

“Ok. Well. Don’t stay up late…” He furrowed his eyes again looking at Derek. “Uhm. You never had pets growing up did you?” Derek had pressed the cat down to his chest smiled up at him. “No why?”

“Just a wild guess….Goodnight.” John left them shaking his head slowly as he made his way up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight, Derek lifted Puck and shook him angrily. “Now let’s see if there is more than one way to skin a cat!”

Puck went limp in  his arms. Stiles laughed and stood up. “Ok. Ok. Let him go. You know he was just trying to help…in his own weird and dangerous way…”

Derek scowled. “I’m not letting him go until he tells us the truth!” Derek put his face up against the cat’s. “You hear me you little shit! There is no way I’m letting go of you until you talk! So talk!”

A hot drizzle of urine hit Derek across his chest. He tossed the cat and lunged up.

“Sonofabitch!Pissed on me!” The wet pool spreading over Derek’s chest. He stood up and looked at Stiles’ laughing face.

Puck skipped and hopped to a safe distance and turned to lick his paws, his whiskers twitching happily.

Derek looked down at his shirt and back up at Stiles, eyes wide in disbelief. Stiles sat back trying to hold in his laughter. Derek’s eyebrows went up to his hair line.

“Really! This is funny to you?”

Stiles rubbed his face. “Yeah. Talk about getting _pissed_ off.”

“Hahaha.” Derek smirked at him.

“Come on. Let’s get you washed up…And tucked in…” He waggled his eyebrow at Derek. Derek huffed and a small smile inched its way over his lips.

Stiles gathered the towels and clothes he had picked out for Derek. He held up the Scooby doo boxers. “Remember these?” Derek blushed and nodded. “We have to keep the cast dry. So you’ll have to keep it out of the water.”

“Stiles this is so uncomfortable.” Stiles knelt before him and pulled his cut jeans slowly down over the cast. He looked up at Derek with a smirk.

“Doesn’t seem like you are minding it too much.” He eyed Derek’s half full penis dangling before him. Derek scowled. “Stop looking up at me like that!” he whispered. “Your dad…” Stiles gently rubbed his leg, pulling the jeans free. He looked back up at Derek with wide innocent eyes. “I’m just doing what he told me to do…Take care of you…Now.” He pulled off the cat urine soaked tank and rolled it together with the jeans. “Shower time.” He stood and breathed into Derek’s ear. Derek groaned. “You are a deviant…”

Stiles smacked his ass. “Yeah and you love it. Now hop too.”

* * *

 

Stiles maneuvered him to the shower, propping his leg outside the tub and covered it with towels. He locked the door and turned back to Derek. The hot water curling steam around him making him look like a god rising from the mists. Stiles quickly undressed. Derek’s eyes got wide.

“Stiles…what if your dad..” he whispered softly. Stiles looked down at his body. “I don’t want my clothes getting all wet.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Plus I still need to shower before I can go to bed. Just saving time…Now shush. I’m taking care of you.” Stiles grabbed the soap and stepping into the shower began slowly rubbing Derek’s chest. He let his hands knead and rub slowly down, tracing a path to Derek’s groin. Derek’s hand held his shoulders gently. Stiles smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. “Feel good?” Derek nodded mutely and opened his mouth tongue lapping at Stiles.

“See…Silver lining.” Stiles murmured into his ear. Derek’s hand slowly eased down Stiles’ back cupping him and pulling him forward. Stiles pressed against him, his hand cradling their penises together. He gently began stroking them in unison. Derek huffed and pulled Stiles tighter, his lips and teeth tracing down his neck and shoulder.

Stiles breathed into his ear. “ I have to wash your back.” Derek smirked at him. “I’m kind of immobile here.” He looked down

at his leg propped up on the tub. Stiles gave him a wicked smile. “This might work to my advantage…” He carefully maneuvered behind Derek, his hands gently petting over the broad shoulders, down his spine. Derek reached forward and placed his hands against the tiles, his head dropping under the hot water. “Stiles…” he breathed as Stiles’ hands cradled his ass and began slowly rubbing him. Stiles squatted down looking at him in wide eyed appreciation. “Remind me to thank Puck…” He leaned forward his tongue stopping any retort Derek might have had. He ground back onto Stiles mouth and groaned. Stiles stood up and gently pressed against him. Derek shuddered as he felt Stiles enter him. He clenched his jaw as the comfortable blend of pain and pleasure. Stiles lips bit and kissed against his back. His rhythm slow and careful. “Harder…Stiles…harder…” Derek breathed. Stiles felt him tighten around him. Stiles chuckled against him and reaching around grabbed Derek and stroked him tightly. Together they moved as one. When he came, Stiles needed to bite his lip from shouting out. Derek’s body shuddered against him and he released into Stiles’ hand. He dropped his head breathing heavily. Stiles continued to kiss and stroke his back and neck. Derek chuckled. “Ok. I guess…I owe Puck a thanks too!”

 

* * *

 

Scott and Deaton crept slowly along the tree lined edge of the Hale property. Scott scurried along on all fours head swaying slightly to catch any scent that could be nearby. He paused and looked at Deaton. “Here!” He said with a raspy growl. “Smells wrong…burnt…like old meat on the grill.”

Deaton approached slowly and looked at the pile of stones. He eyed it carefully. Scott sat back on his haunches. “What do you think?” Alan uncorked the bottle he held and sprinkled a few drops over the stones. A faint hiss and spluttering caused Scott to scurry back slightly.  His eyes widened. “What was that?”  He whispered.

Alan shook his head. “Not what I thought would happen. Scott we need to…uhmm. Regroup.” He took a few steps back. His finger shaking at the marker. “This is definitely not what I was expecting…” Scott stood and looked from the marker back to Alan. “Why? What was that you used?”

Alan swallowed quickly. “Holy water…I just had a feeling…”

Scott jerked back slightly. “Holy water…like from a church?”

Alan smirked and eyed him. “ Or something equivalent….Call Peter and Isaac. Tell them to look for others like this. They seem to be markers guiding something…”

“Like a map?” Scott asked. Alan nodded. He pushed the stones over and dropped more of the water over them. They sizzled and sparked angrily.

“Tell them to go to Lydia’s first. We will meet them there.” Scott pulled out his phone and called them.

Alan scanned the forest and felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He fought his bodies urge to shake. He needed to get back to the clinic. If what he suspected was nearby they would all need to get armed and ready. And even though Stiles would hate him for it. He needed her to join in this fray. He pulled out his own phone.

Scott eyed him. “Who are you calling?”

Alan sighed. “Ms. Morrell.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Dad I really don’t think having a dinner party is going to be such a hot idea.” Stiles cleared off the table to make room for the bags of groceries that his father had in his hands.  John gave him a scowl. “Aww! Come on. Look I just bought everything we need. I already invited people.”

“Yeah…but. Derek’s still…”

John gave him a frown. “Derek’s doing great. I saw him this morning, wasn’t even using the crutches.” John began digging in the bags to pull out items. “ He’s a tough one.” He looked up at Stiles.  “We probably should go get him some new clothes to wear…I mean how many nights has he slept in your boxers?”

Stiles ducked his head hiding a smile. “Not many.” He thought silently. 

Derek hobbled into the kitchen. Stiles robe tight across his shoulders. “I think I’m ok to head home, John. I can get around fine…”

Stiles looked up and gave him a pout. Derek flashed his eyes at him with a small shake of his head. “I mean I appreciate everything…Just. I have a lot to do at my house and…”

John turned from loading the cabinets and looked at him. “I’d feel better if you waited for the Doctor to look at you again. Let’s see what he says. It’s only been a couple of days. Besides we’re having the dinner tonight and you are coming to that…right?” Derek looked from John’s eyes to Stiles and gave a small nod.

 “So? Good. Put up with us just a few more days…Please?” John gave him an earnest smile and patted his shoulder softly. Derek ducked his head and smiled slightly, and gave him a soft shrug. “I guess another day or two…wouldn’t hurt.”

“Good!” John beamed a smile at them both. “Ok. I have to get ready for work. Stiles you finish this up. Then you guys can go to Derek’s and grab him some clothes.”

He looked at Derek. “Do you have any dress shirts? Ties? I think I have some things that might fit. Want you looking spiffy for our party.” He turned and winked at Stiles. “Right?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dad. I’m sure we can find something…”

 John sighed and waggled a finger at Stiles. “Just not wife beaters and jeans…”

Derek looked up surprised. “Why do I have to get dresses up?”

John gave him a smile. “It’s a party. You want to look good right?” He patted Derek again and moved past him to head upstairs. “Derek you go rest up…” He smiled widely at him. “This will be great.”

 

* * *

 

Derek waited for John to leave and then turned to Stiles. “Ok? What is going on?”

Stiles straightened up from the fridge and smirked. “Just his way of helping…” Stiles deposited the rest of the food he needed on the counter and began folding the bags.

“Helping with what?” Derek groaned quietly.

“It’s stupid. Forget about it. I’m going to start the soup…You can chop up the onions.”

Derek moved next to him and pulled out the knife. Derek eyed him quietly. “Why are you so quiet suddenly? What’s your dad planning?”

“Finding you a girl?” Stiles flattened the bags a bit more roughly than he meant too. Derek rose an eyebrow at him. “He thinks you need to meet some new people…your age…of the female persuasion.”

Derek leaned against the counter and eyed Stiles. “Who?”

Stiles huffed slightly.  “Missy from Al’s garage…” He looked over at the smile that had crept over Derek’s face.

“She is pretty hot.” Derek made an appreciative face and chopped the onions with a smirk.

“You don’t need to look so happy about it!” Stiles pulled out a pan and dropped it with a bang on the counter.

Derek looked over at him with wide eyes and laughed. “You’re jealous!”

Stiles twitched and looked at him. “No…No. It’s just…”

Derek dropped the knife down and took a hopping step to grab his arms. He leaned in with a smile. “You are jealous.” He rubbed his nose against Stiles’ neck with a chuckle.

Stiles went limp against him and chuckled. “A little…maybe….” Stiles rolled his eyes slightly.

Derek’s lips danced kisses slowly up his face. “You don’t need to be…Unless of course she is wearing that low cut shirt….those short skirts…”

Stiles gave him a shove. “Ass!”

Derek banged into the fridge with chuckle. “Oooh. Tough guy.”

Stiles pressed into him. “Just remember you can look…but no touchy!” Derek bent his head down and smiled.

He gave Stiles a saucy look. “So I can really look? Because she has a lot to look at!”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth. “Hardy har har!”

Derek rubbed his cheek tenderly. “Why do I even need to look when I have you…Right here…” He pulled Stiles face gently to his. They held each other’s gaze. “You know that right?” Stiles pressed his lips to Derek and wrapped his hands in his hair pulling him slowly in. “I know.” He breathed softly against his lips.

 

* * *

 

The soup was simmering. The roast seared and roasting. Stiles drained the last of the potatoes and wiped his forehead. He turned to Scott . “Grab the butter and milk.”

Scott hopped up and pulled out the items. “We found three of those markers. One at Derek’s one at Lydia’s and one right here. Deaton has some items that he’s put together for you and Lydia…But he’s not sure if it will be enough…” Scott looked nervously at Stiles. “You sure we shouldn’t tell Derek? I mean…Just in case?”

Stiles began pounding the potatoes. “I’ll tell him…Just not right now…He’ll get all  ‘Alpha’ and want to rush out to find what’s what…” He paused and looked at the mashed potatoes with a sigh. “I think I know what’s heading our way…And why Puck is playing these games…We are safer together. Lydia is heading here with her mom. After dinner…then…we can start.”

Scott grabbed his arm. “Dude! Don’t you think that it would be safer not to have everyone else here? I mean…Your dad, Lydia’s mom…my mom?” Stiles shrugged. “I think it sucks no matter what we do…At least they’re here we can keep an eye on them…”

Scott huffed out a breath and leaned against the counter. “So? What are they? And why target you three?”

Stiles spooned the potatoes into a bowl. “I think it has to do with that…lady…the hag…She had a friend…My mom…” He voice broke. “She said something…about it…I think it still feels it is… owed…” He looked at Scott with worried eyes. “Payment.”

Scott’s eyes widened he dropped his voice. “The demon?  The little girl Lydia told us about? Really? Stiles? Like hell and the devil and…” He flounced his hands nervously. Stiles gripped the counter and nodded. Scott deflated against him. “Damn.”

Stiles took in a shaking  breath. “You go get the stuff from Alan. Then get your mom. Dinner is in an hour.”

“Will that give you enough time?” Scott asked nervously. Stiles shrugged. “I’m going to talk with Puck. He can’t keep us in the dark anymore. I know he is only trying to protect us…but, he needs to know we know.”

Scott stiffened. “Derek!” he whispered. Stiles turned to see Derek hobbling into the kitchen. He was wearing a button down shirt that had one belonged to John, and a pair of baggy khaki’s that were large enough to cover his cast.  His eyes fixed and focused on Stiles. “What? What’s wrong?”

Stiles shrugged. “Uh…Nothing…Nothing…” Stiles turned and began rinsing the bowl in the sink. Derek eyed Scott. “Go. I need to talk to Stiles.” Scott bristled at the tone.

“So? Talk!” Scott stood straighter and looked at him.

Derek stepped up to him. “Don’t make me make you.”

Scott smirked. “You could try!” He huffed at him.

“Ok.Ok. Down boys!” Stiles stepped between them. “I don’t need you two rolling around crashing and breaking up the kitchen.” He placed his hands one on each of their chests. Derek looked down at the hand and took in a small calming breath. “Fine. Tell him to go then.” He said quietly throwing a look at Scott.

“Scott was just leaving…weren’t you?” Stiles gave him a small smile. “Right?”

Scott gave Derek another look. “Yeah. I was.”

He shook his head and rubbed Stiles’ shoulder softly. Making Derek’s eyebrows arch up in annoyance.  “I’ll be back soon.”

Once Scott was gone Derek relaxed. He let his shoulders drop. “I hate when he touches you.” He mumbled and placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder where Scott had rubbed him. Stiles chuckled. “He’s my friend. I love him…He loves me…You get that right?”

Derek scrunched up his nose. “He doesn’t need to touch you…” He lowered his voice. “You’re mine.”

Stiles laughed and grabbed his cheeks. “You sound like a caveman! He mine. No touch.”

Derek smirked. “Shut up. I can’t help it…He’s encroaching on my territory!”

Stiles blinked and pulled back. “I’m your…territory?”

Derek ground his teeth. “You know what I mean!” Stiles let out his breath in a low huff. “Ok. Whatever.  I have to get washed up. Keep an eye on the rolls. Take them out when the buzzer goes off…Ok?” He gave Derek a quick kiss. “Stop being so grumpy…”

Derek frowned at him. “I’m not grumpy…” He turned with a scowl at the stove.

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles showered and dressed. He sat on the bed and eyed Puck who was watching him quietly. “So I’m right aren’t I? It’s her…it…whatever. She’s back and wants us? Right?”

Puck huffed out his breath, and then nodded slowly. “Can we stop her?” Stiles asked, his voice breaking nervously. Puck shrugged again.

“Ok. This pantomime stuff isn’t cutting it. You need to talk to me. I know you can. You and Lugh did…Somehow. Why can’t we?” Puck looked up with sad eyes and shook his head.

“You can’t or won’t? What is it?”

Puck stood up on the desk slowly and ducked his head. “Boounndd.” He whispered.

“Bound? You and Lugh? Like…What?”

Puck drooped his head again. He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling. He handed the paper to Stiles.

“Blood….Brothers…Mates.”

Stiles looked up at him with his mouth opened in shock. “You? And Lugh? Like…uhm…together?”

Puck rolled his eyes and nodded. Stiles grimaced. “Uh…No offense dude…But Eewww. You look like you’re a three year old…who’s blue and snarly…with claws and…teeth.”

Puck shook his head and dropped to the floor. When he started to stand his body shifted and stretched. Stiles scrambled back onto his bed looking up at the figure before him. What had been Puck was gone. In his place stood a handsome young man with pale skin and thick blue black hair. His body chiseled and taut with muscles. He blinked and regarded Stiles slowly.

Stiles’ mouth opened and closed in awe. “Damn!” He looked up and down at Puck. “Is this…the real you?”

Puck shrugged and nodded slightly.

“You…are gorgeous…” Stiles felt a blush creeping up his face. “You should uh…cover up…like now.” Puck looked down at his naked form and chuckled, giving Stiles a wink.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re a riot. Stop waggling your junk at me…”

Puck’s form began to shift back. The small blue familiar figure looking back up at him.

“So you and Lugh…Huh?” He had to admit he could understand it better now.

Puck pulled out the paper and began writing again. He handed it to Stiles.

“Saved my life. I saved his…Bound. Together then. Loved him…Love his children.”

Stiles blinked at him. “Children? Who?”

Puck rubbed his leg softly. “You…Stella…His…only family…”

Stiles frowned. “What? We aren’t…” He swallowed quickly. “What do you mean?”

Puck nodded again. “Yeah…Family…”

Stiles shook his head. “My family is all gone…my grandparents were…” He blinked at Puck. “How was he related?”

“Uncle…Stella’s brother…” Puck sighed. “Now gone. Just you…”

“My uncle?” 

Puck nodded. “Teach you. Watch you. Always.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes. “The stupid ass. Why didn’t he tell me! Let me know?”

Puck sighed and rubbed his leg again and shrugged. Stiles stood up and pulled back his shoulders. “What do we need to do?” Puck eyed him and gave him a toothy smile. “Make trap…”

Stiles nodded slowly. “Show me.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Scott what in the world is all this?” Melissa looked at the three overflowing bags, she poked a finger into one and cautiously peeked.

“It’s nothing Mom! Just stuff for Stiles…and Lydia…” Scott pulled on his sweater and stood up. Melissa fixed him with a stern look. “Why do I have the feeling that you are…yet again…not telling me everything?” She crossed her arms and regarded him. Scott raised his eyebrows at her. “Just stuff they might be needing?”

“And does this stuff have to do with…Oh. I don’t know. Werewolves or magic or anything new and life threatening?” Scott hung his head and smirked. “Just trust me. Ok? We are just trying to keep ahead of the problems…”

Melissa threw up her hands. “Fine. Whatever!” She turned and looked back at him. “Should I bring my bat?”

Scott chuckled and pulled on his sneakers. “To a dinner party?”

Melissa shrugged. “ Just asking…”

Scott took her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. “We’ll be fine. Just keep John company…”

Melissa squinted at him. “You mean distracted, don’t you? Scott…” She huffed and looked down with a frown. “What is going on? What is the reason Derek is at Stiles’ house?”

Scott sighed softly. “Mom! You know why. His leg…” Melissa threw him a look. “Just… They’ve just become close…He is watching out for Stiles…Come on we’re going to be late.” He grabbed the bags and stood looking at her. Melissa took in a deep breath and nodded. “Ok. Fine. Whatever. But if anything weird or spooky or terrifying happens tonight…and you didn’t give me a heads up…” She jabbed a finger into his chest. “You are so grounded!”

 

 

* * *

 

John opened the door with a wide smile. “Hello! Hello!” He eyed Melissa appreciatively. “Don’t you look beautiful.” He bent and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed and hugged him softly. “You charmer.” She held up a bottle of wine. “For dinner.” He took it still smiling at her.

“I’m glad you could come. Come in.” He gestured her and Scott inside.

Scott smiled and nodded at him. “Hey, Sheriff.” He craned his head to look over at Stiles and Lydia standing by the couch. He gestured down to the bags in his hands with his eyes. Stiles stepped forward. “Hey! Dude. Come in you can help me finish up the salad.” Stiles grabbed the bags and quickly headed towards the kitchen. Lydia smirked at Scott and grabbed the other bag. John turned and watched the three of them go.

“Salad? I thought you were all finished?”

Stiles skidded to a stop. He looked at Derek sitting on the couch next to Mrs. Martin. “Uhhm. For Derek…He loves salad…Promised him…” Derek’s eyebrows rose slightly. John looked over at him and Derek gave him a quick smile and nodded his eyes following Stiles. “Yeah…Salad….Yum.”

John shook his head slightly, and then guided Melissa to the couch. “Ok. Melissa you know Lydia’s mom…Dianne…Melissa…and you know Derek of course….” Melissa nodded and took Dianne’s hand. “Good to see you again…”

“Melissa. I was just telling Mr. Hale about my new past time.” She smiled at her.

Melissa sat and smoothed out her dress. “Oh? What is it?”

Dianne leaned forward. “Bikram Yoga. It’s so amazing.”

Melissa opened her eyes wide and smiled. “That’s…uhm…Where they heat the room?”

“Hot yoga…Yes…People find it life altering…”

Melissa nodded. John poured a glass of wine and handed it to Melissa. Derek got up and walked past John and whispered. “That’s because they’re dehydrated and dying of thirst…” He took a swig of his beer. John put down the bottle and chuckled. He  grabbed Derel’s shoulder. “Where are you going?” He gave Derek a wink. “We have more guests coming.”

Derek looked towards the kitchen. “ Uhm…To go help Stiles?”

John gently maneuvered him back to the couch. “You let the kids finish up.” He grabbed his shoulders. “Your tie is all loose… Here…” John tightened it and straightened it carefully. Derek swallowed at the tightening around his neck. John smirked at him. “Better!” Derek hung his head slightly and nodded.

Derek sighed and deposited himself next to Dianne with a faint huff.  

“Well it certainly smells delicious!” Melissa said with a smile. John sat next to her and smiled. “Thank God Stiles got Stella’s cooking genes…Otherwise we’d be living off the diner and frozen dinners.” He chuckled and sipped at his drink. “ At least I know he won’t starve when he goes off to college.”

Dianne smiled. “I heard he got an early acceptance to Berekley…How exciting for him.”

John smiled proudly. “I think he is excited. You should see some of the courses they offer…Nanotechnology! I mean how cool is that?”

Melissa smiled and nodded. She took a sip. “Stiles is a smart guy…” She drained her glass. “I’ll be happy if Scott can avoid Summer school…” She mumbled into her glass.

Derek chuckled slightly. Dianne blinked nervously and fluffed her hair.

“So Mr. Hale….You were in New York…Did you attend college there?”

Derek visibly sank into the couch as all three sets of eyes focused on him. He looked up nervously and gave a small nod.

“I was interested in criminal justice…”

John smiled proudly at him. “How awesome is that!” He smiled at Melissa. “Maybe I can get a new deputy?”

Melissa smiled again. She arched an eyebrow. Wouldn’t be bad. Derek could sniff out the criminals. She chuckled slightly into her glass.

There was a knock at the door. John smiled like a toddler and rubbed his hands together. “Ok! I think this our last guest!” He hopped up and went to the door. He returned ushering a young woman. “Everyone! This is Missy….Missy…This is Melissa McCall, Dianne Martin and…I think you remember Derek…” Missy took each of their hands with a shy smile. Derek stood and smiled at her. “Nice to see you again…”

“And you too!” Missy said with a wider smile. Her eyes scanning up and down over Derek. 

John took her coat, and gestured her towards the seat next to Derek. She sat down quietly and smiled at him. Derek stiffened as she slid up next to him. “ A bit tight here…I’ll get you a drink.” He smiled beginning to get up. John shook his head. “No, no, I’m up I’ll get it. Wine, Missy?”

She nodded and shifted sideways to smile up at John. “Oh. Yes. Please.” John poured her a glass and handed it to her. She sipped it with a smile, her eyes staring at Derek. “It’s good…Not like the stuff I usually drink.” She chuckled. Derek nodded and sipped his beer.  Missy leaned towards him. “I never realized how dark your hair is Derek…”  He lifted his eyebrows up and nodded. “You never came back to the garage you naughty guy…” She fluffed his hair softly with a finger. Derek stiffened nervously. “Sorry…I forgot…” Missy leaned in and bumped against him. “I’ll forgive you…”

Stiles entered and paused to eye the scene. He pressed his lips and gave a smirk. “Hey! Everyone…Uh…Dinner’s up…soups on…” Derek nearly leapt from the couch. Missy held up her hand to him. He eyed it then looked over at Stiles. He took her hand and helped her stand. “Thank you.” She turned and gave Stiles a smile. “Hey Stiles! Good to see you.”

Stiles lifted his chin and smiled. “You too!”

“Ok. Let’s get the show on the road.” John stood at the table. “Missy, you here…Derek next to her…Dianne over here…” John ushered everyone to the table like a conductor with an orchestra. Scott and Lydia helped serve the soup and sat down at the table. Stiles sat next to Derek, who gave him a half smile. Stiles rolled his eyes slightly at him. “Ok. Dig in everyone!”

 

* * *

 

Everyone made small talk as they moved from Stiles’ soup to the main course. John kept refilling the glasses until the wine was gone and he pulled out another bottle. Missy sat back and wiped her lips carefully. “That was delicious! My Stiles you are going to make some girl a great hubby!”

Stiles grinned at her and poked at his green beans. John raised his eyebrows. “You like to cook Missy?”

She shrugged. “Not so much…I like going out better…Less fuss. Am I right ladies?”

Melissa, Dianne and Lydia raised their eyes to her. “I mean…I sure as hel..heck…am no Martha Stewart…” She giggled and finished her wine. John smirked and refilled her glass. “Thank you!” She beamed at him. She tossed it down quickly, making Scott chuckle. “Mmm. I’m hot.” She pulled off her shrug and leaned giggling into Derek. “Maybe it’s the wine?”

Derek nodded looking down at his plate. He heard Stiles huff next to him. He cautiously reached his hand beneath the table to hold his leg. Stiles sighed and ran his hand up over his. He gave Derek a quick look. Melissa leaned forward. “So Derek your leg…it’s feeling better?”

Derek startled and looked up at her. “Yea. Feels fine.”

Missy turned to him. “I heard what happened. You poor thing.” She rubbed his arm. “You are lucky you didn’t get seriously hurt…” Derek looked at her hand and nodded slowly. “John told me how you were fixing up his attic….I love a man who is good with his hands…” She leaned forward and blinked at him. From across the table Scott bit back a snort. Melissa sat back and looked at him. “I’ll clear these. Should I put the coffee on?” She stood and began gathering the dishes. John waved her to sit. “No. Sit have some more wine.”

She smiled at him. “It’s fine John. Let me help.” She dropped a fork and bent down to get it. Looking up under the table she saw Stiles’ hand entwined with Derek’s quickly let go. Melissa’s eyes widened and stood up. Derek and Stiles looked at her with wide eyes. She ducked her head and continued to pile up the dishes. She smiled at them. “Be right back.” She carried the dishes into the kitchen and piled them next to the sink. She turned as Stiles entered behind her carrying the rest of the plates. She looked back at the sink. “Ok. What is going on?” She whispered. Stiles swallowed and looked back into the dining room. “Uhmm. Nothing…”

Melissa turned and stared at him. “Stiles!” She gritted through her teeth. He ducked his head. She let her shoulders slump as she looked at him. “Stiles?”

“Just…Can’t tell my dad…” He looked up slowly at her. “Please?”

Melissa huffed and crossed her arms. “You know I’m getting a bit tired of not being honest with him…” Stiles looked up guiltily at her. “Yeah…Me too.”

She took a step and held his arm. “You…and Derek?” She almost laughed at the thought. “Since when?”

Stiles sighed and ducked his head. “Since…” he looked up at her. “Forever?”

She cocked her head in confusion. “He’s a lot older…and…he’s a…”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah…yeah I know. All very Twilight…I know…”

Melissa sighed and patted his arm. “You know you will need to tell John…Eventually.”

Stiles smiled at her. “I thought I’d wait until I was…uhm…older and away at school…When he didn’t have ready access to his gun…”

Melissa laughed. “He won’t be that bad. You have a pretty amazing dad.”

Stiles nodded. “I know.”

“And Derek? He…and you. It’s ok? I mean…” she groaned slightly. “Just be careful…”

Stiles nodded. Melissa sighed and then rubbed his head. She leaned in and kissed his cheek then gave him a smirk. “He is ‘muy caliente’.”

She flipped on the coffee. “Ok. Back to the dinner.” She pulled her shoulders back and directed him back towards the dining room.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott leaned against the door and checked his phone again. He looked over at Stiles who was staring daggers at Missy. He chuckled and bumped against him. Stiles looked away at Missy who had thrown her arm over Derek’s neck. Scott waggled his eyebrows at him. “Think Derek’ll get lucky tonight?”

“Shut up you.” Stiles grumbled into his glass. Scott leaned aginst him. “Deaton and Isaac said they haven’t located anything new. Ms. Morell and Peter are still outside.”

Stiles huffed in annoyance and scrunched up his face. “Yeah. That’s a great pairing…Either one would sell us off to the highest bidder…”

Scott nodded slowly. “We need as many eyes as we can get…”

Stiles flounced his arms. “Yeah! But her and him! Both of which tried to kill one or all of us at one time or another!”

Scott sighed. “Not all of us…just Derek…”

Stiles turned and looked at him. “Oh. Yea forgot the whole let’s get Scott to kill off all his friends’ scenario….”

Scott frowned. “ I know you don’t like or trust either of them…but like I said. We need to trust them…” Stiles gawked at him. “…For now.”

He chuckled and gestured at Missy patting at Derek’s hair. Stiles ground his teeth. “She’s so…handsy! Jeez….Get a grip lady.” He murmured. Scott laughed. “Dude! You are soooo jealous….I can smell the anger on you…”

Stiles turned to him. “You cannot smell emotions!”

Scott shrugged. “But I can smell that you’re agitated…Heart rates up. Sweating. Breathing is deeper.” He turned a smug look at Stiles.

Stiles bit his lip. “Shut up.”

Lydia walked over and smiled at him. “Feeling a bit territorial are you?” Stiles startled and looked at her.

“What the hell? Why is everyone all up in my grill? I’m fine!”

Lydia looked over and arched her eyebrow. Watching as Missy rubbed Derek’s leg and laughing at something he must have said. She turned back and shrugged. “Your body language says otherwise. You look ready to pounce.”

Stiles stalked off. Lydia and Scott shared a smile. “He is so jealous.” Lydia smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia and Scott helped Stiles clear the table. “ So I guess this was a big worry over nothing?” Scott said hopefully. “Nothing happened.”

Lydia smiled and patted her broach. “I guess not. Gucci here never wiggled once.”

Scott frowned at her. “Gucci?” Lydia chuckled and leaned in with a whisper. “My little friend…” Scott shook his head confusedly.  Stiles scraped the remains of the dinner into the garbage.

“Hey Stiles! Come say good night to Missy.”

Stiles grinned and turned to his dad. “Sure thing.”

John wobbled in place for a minute sipping his coffee. Stiles eyed him. “Did you Irish that?”

John giggled slightly. “ A wee bit.”

Stiles shook his head. Melissa and Dianne were gathering their things. “It’s a good thing I live on the street…Or else I’d need a ride too.”

“You really should try that class at the studio with me!” Dianne gave Melissa a hug. “Ok Mom. Stop recruiting for the Yoga Nazis…” Lydia helped her mother into her coat. She looked back at Stiles. “I’ll call you later…” she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“Awww. Look how sweet.” John hugged them both, making Lydia’s eyes widen. “See she likes you Son!”

“Okey dokey dad. Little too much boozey breath.” Stiles untangled himself from his dad’s hug. Lydia gave him a smirk. “I’m seeing more and more similarities.” She laughed.

“Good night!” He chuckled and closed the door.

When he turned he saw Missy leaning heavily against Derek. “I’ll have to take her home.” He gave Stiles a bemused grin and looked at the slumping form against him. Missy patted his head softly. “You are so nice…and handsome…” She slurred into his ear.

“Good idea Son!” John winked at Derek and clapped him roughly on his back. He leaned in to whisper in Derek’s ear.

“Take her home…all the way home…” He chuckled and smiled again.

“Derek can’t drive her…His…leg….Right?” Stiles eyed him.

Derek shrugged slightly jostling Missy which made her laugh. “I’ll take her.”

“Aw. Stiles. He’s fine. Let him.” John pulled his son aside. “He wants too. Right Derek?”

Derek shuffled on his feet and looked up at Stiles. “It will be fine…Trust me…”

Stiles nodded. “Ok. Just be careful…and hurry back…home.”

Derek smiled at him and the word. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

* * *

 

After they left Stiles cleared the table and wrapped up the left overs. His father sank into his chair and forgoing the coffee sipped at a freshly poured whiskey. Stiles stopped and eyed him.

“Ok. I think you partied enough.” He pulled the glass from his dad’s hand. John chuckled and shrugged. “That was fun.”

Stiles flounced down on the couch. “Yea! A laugh riot.”

John leaned forward and looked at him. “You ok?”

Stiles shook his head. “Just a little tired…did a lot today…” He rubbed his face.

John nodded. “Thank you for…everything. It was nice…having everyone over…seeing people…It get’s lonely…” John rubbed his face. “I like having Derek here….you seem happier…when there are people…around. Not just me…I must bore you to death.” He smiled.

Stiles sat up. “No. Dad. I love you…Love being with you.” John clapped his hand on his son’s leg and gave it a squeeze. “Me too! I love you.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “So…You like Derek better…Now that you’ve uhm…Gotten to know him?”

John sat back and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. “He’s…hard to read. There’s something about him that makes me a little nervous still…but. He’s a good guy. I can see why you like him…”

Stiles pressed his lips together and rubbed his hands. “Yea…Uhmm. I do like him. Dad?”

John blinked and looked at him. “Yeah Son?”

“I need to tell you something….Something you might not like…” Stiles rubbed his sweating palms against his legs. John squinted and sat up looking at him.

“Ok.”

“Dad Derek and I…”

A heart wrenching scream from outside their house made them both jolt up. John looked at Stiles. “That sounded like Mrs. Wrangler!” He ran to the door and rushed outside. The old woman was cradling her poodle in her arms and sobbing.

John grabbed her and pulled her into the house. “It’s ok! It’s ok! What happened?” He didn’t notice the faint blue glow that suddenly erupted as she crossed the threshold.


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Come in and sit, take a moment.” John suddenly felt light headed and silently cursed himself for the last two whiskeys. He ushered the sobbing old woman to the couch and carefully examined her. She sat down with a heavy sigh. “Mrs. Wrangler? What happened?” He sat back on his knees and held her hand softly. He looked at the maimed and mangled corpse of the poodle in her lap.

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat as she slowly turned and gave him a faint smile. “Just needed a place to feel welcomed…” She reached a powdery soft hand out and clasped John’s cheek. “You are a noble heart…” John looked up at her and recoiled looking at the black inky swirl of her eyes.

“What the hell?” He pulled back as she smiled.

Stiles was in motion before John could even turn to him. He dove at his father and pulled him away. “Dad! Run! Now!”

John looked up at his son with shock. He had never heard Stiles so serious or look so angry. Stiles looked down at him. “Now!”

John scrambled and backed away. Stiles stood between him and Mrs. Wrangler. She stood up and let the bloodied corpse of the poodle slip to the ground.

“You had to kill Lulu? Really? I mean that is just fucking low!” Stiles hands curled into fists.

Mrs. Wrangler smirked and looked down at the corpse and gave a shrug. “Noisy thing. But…served its purpose. How kind of your father to open his home to me…Take me in. I do owe you for that kindness, John. Perhaps I’ll kill you before I take your son’s soul?” She looked at John and smiled, the hatred blurring the normally kind features into a grimace of malice. John felt his heart pounding and his hands shaking. He looked over at his holster nervously. She followed his eyes and gave him a shrug. “You could you know…But it would only damage my meat suit…Not me.”

“St…Stiles…move away….from…her.” John whispered reaching for his son.

Stiles backed up to stand before his father; he turned his head and angrily shouted. “Dad! Listen to me. Get the hell out of here now! Outside!” He turned and shoved his father towards the doorway. John stumbled from the force of it and caught himself on the chair. He looked back at Stiles as he pulled a bottle from his pocket. Stiles lifted the bottle and threw the contents at the old woman.

She gave out a scream that made him cover his ears in panic. The liquid cut fine lines over Mrs. Wrangler’s face, she twisted and snarled as each drop hit her.  Stiles turned and gathered his father to him. He looked at him. “Dad. Out. Find Derek,Scott, Deaton…even Ms. Morrell now! I’ll keep her here.”

John looked over his son’s shoulder as the woman writhed and screamed. His eyes went wide as streams of black smoke billowed from the marks and cuts that zigzagged across her face.

She pulled herself up and eyed Stiles. “You are becoming quite a pest! I was promised three souls. I’m here to collect.”

Stiles could hear the audible swallow from John’s throat. Stiles turned back and straightened his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and felt his last remaining piece of arsenal. He groaned. Willow and Pine root braided into a ball. He clutched it tighly.

“Uh. Yeah sorry ‘bout that but ‘no’. You see you were promised something that Beatrice had no right to promise…No gift of souls here. They already have owners. Sorry. Have to do your Christmas shopping elsewhere…fresh out…. We are pretty attached to them….Too bad. You are just wasting your time.” He looked towards the bag in the hallway that Scott had brought. He edged slowly towards it.

She shook a finger at him. “Iron shavings and Aqua Purea? I can smell it. Not much use to you over there are they?”

The creature snarled and lunged at him. “I am wasting my time. I’ll just kill you and deal with the others…” Stiles hand pulled out the ball of roots and flung it at her.It bounced off her face and she blinked at him and then laughed. “What was that? I thought Lugh had trained you better? This is getting to be so tiresome….” She stopped and looked down in surprise. The root ball had shifted and sprouted suddenly. It wrapped around her and she fell backwards with a thud.

Stiles scrambled backwards and pulled his father towards the door. John opened and closed his mouth. His eyes wide looking from Stiles to the wriggling form on the floor. “How the fuck did you!....”

 Mrs. Wrangler gave out a howl and Stiles could hear the roots tearing. “Dad out hurry!” Before they could reach the door she lifted her hand and it slammed with a heavy force causing a crack to run up the length of it.

 She smirked and slowly stood unraveling the roots. “I do love playing cat and mouse with you…but this is getting tedious…Just accept that you are mine…I promise to make it quick and easy for you.” She blinked and smiled at Stiles. Stiles grit his teeth and frantically searched his pockets for anything else that he could use.

John tugged furiously at the door, looking back frightened at his son. Stiles braced himself and stood in front of his father. 

She gave him a satisfied smile. “You know you are hopelessly out matched don’t you little Druid? No friends this time to help…All the glamours and tricks to keep you and my prizes hidden from me…They failed! The stupid little Fae. They thought they were so clever….” A dark blur intercepted her and sent her flying backwards.  Stiles used the distraction to pull his father down the hall and into the kitchen.  John’s eyes were wide. “The cat! The cat just attacked her Stiles! The cat!”

“Yeah. Yeah Dad. I know. I saw! Outside! Into the back yard.” Stiles pushed his father forward and dove to grab the back pack and slung it over his shoulder. He opened it and pulled out the jar with a grateful breath. “Stop Gawking for Christ’s sake Dad and run!” They barreled out into the yard. Stiles turned and poured out a handful of the powder and threw it at his father.

John choked and sneezed. “What the hell!”  He looked at his son with wide eyes. Stiles pressed his lips and rubbed his hands over his father’s face. “Just…Trust me.” Stiles could see the faint silver glow envelope his dad.

A shattering of glass and a blur of bodies made them both duck down. Mrs. Wrangler stood up and tossed the limp form of Puck at Stiles’ feet. “Too bad this little bastard doesn’t have a soul. I’ll just skin him for a nice pair of slippers!” Stiles backed away slowly his arms out covering his father.

Mrs. Wrangler cocked her head at him. “Such a good son you are. Protected dear old dad…” She smiled. “Protecting him from me…protecting him from the truth…Hey! let’s clear the air before he goes…A final confession before dying…What do you say Stiles?”

Stiles poured out a handful of powder and spread it before them. She smirked and ‘tssked’ her tongue at him. “I’ll start then shall I?” She stood and craned her head to look at the Sheriff. “You know your boy here has been lying to you…but that’s nothing new is it…He always lies…Says it’s for your benefit.” She laughed again. “Really it’s always just for his…He’s quite selfish you know. Wants his cake…and eats it too…While you were wracked with guilt over Derek…Did you know what those two dirty boys were doing…in your own house? Nasty, ungodly things…Worse than beasts rutting and fucking with you right down the hallway….”

John’s eyes widened as he looked at her.  “Your little baby boy has quite the appetite! Things that would make even me blush…”

“Shut up!” Stiles snarled.

Mrs. Wrangler chuckled. “And when I say beasts…well… you have no idea how true that is….He lies with a beast. Let’s him penetrate him…And how he begs for it!”

Stiles flung the powder at her. “I said ‘Shut Up!’”

She threw back her head with a howl. “You are just making me angry now you little bastard!” She screamed.

John grabbed his son’s shoulder and squeaked weakly pointing up. Stiles followed his father’s finger to the pair of red eyes that were burning down at them from the roof. Stiles closed his eyes in relief.

John grabbed at his son and pulled him back with a shout as Derek hurled himself at Mrs. Wrangler and brought her down. His claws pressing her into the ground. Stiles pulled away from his father and ran forward “Derek don’t kill her!”

John staggered looking down at the snarling creature. “D..Der…Derek?” The creature caught his eye and then looked away quickly back down at the wriggling figure beneath him. “Hurry Stiles!” Came the gruff voice. “I can’t hold her long!”

Stiles poured a ring around them and pulled Derek up as the bright blue light erupted skywards. They stumbled back and looked at her form writhing and twisting angrily from within the ring.

John collapsed against the ground, his chest heaving painfully. He felt a gentle hand pulling him up and turned to see a pair of bright yellow eyes regarding him. He shouted and tried to pull away. “Easy Sheriff….It’s me…” A second pair of yellow eyes regarded him from behind the first.

John’s eyes widened “Scott?” He swallowed looking at the fangs and fur that covered the once familiar features. Then he looked at the other figure who ducked his head nervously. “And…Isaac? What the fuck!”

“Back to the circle we made! Scott. Carry him if you need to!” Stiles yelled. Scott gathered up the Sheriff and bolted towards the house.

He deposited  John carefully. “Sorry…about all this…Just stay…right here…Please.” He leapt back leaving John sitting in ring of branches and stones.

“We’re here Scott! We’ve got him!” John turned to see Alan, Lydia and Ms. Morrell rushing through the doorway. He scrambled to his feet. His mouth opening and closing in a panic. “What? What is going on here!” He found his voice finally.

Lydia stepped towards him taking his arm softly. “Please, just stay put Sheriff. We need to do this…” She looked over at Stiles. “He needs to know you are safe…”

“Gucci? Can you?” Lydia was talking down at her chest. John eyed her in confusion. A small glow of amber light crept slowly around the ring of greens. It seemed as if the earth itself was rising slowly to secure the ring. John skidded back as the soil bubbled and rose around them.

“I know this is a lot…to take in …but you need to trust us…Please.” John nodded mutely at her. She smiled and looked out at the others.

John blinked up at his son and the creature next to him. “Is…that…Derek?” He whispered. Lydia nodded looking at him. “Is…he and Scott…Isaac….” John rubbed his face. “Are they?”

Lydia took in a shaking breath and nodded slowly. John furrowed his brows at her. “Am I insane? Am I dreaming?” She pulled him slowly to her side and rubbed his back. “No… Sheriff…no.”

 

* * *

 

“Stiles…we need to do the ritual now…While it’s bound…” Alan and Morrell quickly poured two more rings around the form.

Stiles nodded quickly and scrambled for his backpack. Grabbing out another vial, he joined them standing around the thrashing form.

Derek held his arm and looked at him. “Stiles…What are you planning?” Stiles smiled weakly and looked up at him. “What I need to do…watch over my dad…” Stiles looked over at his wide eyed father and ducked his head with a sigh. Derek followed his gaze and nodded slowly.

Stiles took his face gently and leaned in and kissed him quickly. “I love you. Remember that.”

Derek pulled back. “Of course I…what are you? Stiles?” Stiles stepped away from him and into the ring of blue flames.

“Stiles! No!” He lunged to grab him, but was stopped by a strong hand at his arm. He looked down at Puck, bloodied and bruised frowning up at him. “Truuust Hiiim.”

Derek turned a panicked look at Scott. “Stop him! Please!”

Scott ducked his head sadly. “Derek…He needs…”

“No! Please! Scott! Please!” He struggled angrily against them. Derek arms reached towards Stiles. Puck and Scott pulled at him and held him tightly. Stiles turned and looked back at him with a faint smile. He then looked down at the form of Mrs. Wrangler. She looked up and smiled triumphantly at him. “You are a fool boy. Now you are mine.”

Derek could feel the pain erupt in his chest as Stiles crumbled down with a cry of pain over her. He heard John’s scream and he felt his own throat release an anguished howl. A horned figure rose like a cloud of ash above Stiles’ crumpled form. Its black eyes glittering looking down at Stiles’ body. Deaton lunged forward and pulled Mrs. Wrangler’s limp body from the ring of fire. He and Morrell ducked down and checked her quickly.

“She’s alive!” Alan yelled. “Stiles! She’s safe.”

The horned figure chuckled gleefully making sparks fly upward. “She’s a bag of flesh decaying with time…But this one! He’ll feed me for years…” The blackness began to sink slowly over Stiles. Stiles’ body thrashed suddenly jerking and twisting.

“Let me go! You bastards!” Derek thrashed angrily against Puck and Scott. “He needs me! He needs me!”

Scott held him back. “Stop Derek! It’s what he wanted to do! What he needs to do! Trust him!” Scott leaned his forehead against Derek. “Trust us! Derek! Please…”

He looked into Scott’s eyes and saw the fear and concern, but also the love. He blinked in surprise at him. “Please…Let him do what he needs to…” Derek took a shuddering breath.

“Stiles…” He choked. Scott closed his eyes tightly. “Love him…Like he loves you…Us…Trust him.” Derek crumpled against Scott and felt the boys arms hold him tightly. He nodded slowly against Scott’s shoulder.

Stiles slowly stood, his face a grimace of pain and determination. Alan and Morrell circled around the ring slowly chanting. Stiles head turned and looked at them. His eyes swimming with black liquid. His mouth twisted and he fought against the words that poured from him.  
“You are only postponing the inevitable. He’s no match for me…Stupid and weak little baby. Trying to be noble. Trying to be something he is not.”

 Derek groaned and whimpered watching him. Scott hugged him tightly. “Now Alan! Lydia! Now! Do it!” He roared.

Alan lifted his hands and raised his voice higher. Lydia stepped quickly forward and joined her hands with his.

Alan eyed her. “You ready?” She nodded with wide eyes. She threw back her head and chanted slowly.  The trees suddenly began to sway as a breeze rushed through the still night. It circled around them lifting the blue flames higher. The demon startled and looked up at them. Lydia’s eyes opened and regarded him. She looked over at John and gave him a gentle smile. As she looked back at the demon they faded slowly from green to warm amber. A faint white glow suddenly covering her. . “Now! Lydia. Now!” Alan yelled. She blinked at him and smiled. She stepped into the ring and reached her hands to hold Stiles’ writhing form. The demon howled at her touch.  

 

“You forget that he’s never alone, demon. He is loved. He is protected.” Came a voice. Stiles’ body slumped forward into her arms. A faint silvery figure stepped forward.“We have always been here.” Her arms cradling Stiles to her chest. She lifted her face and smiled. “You fell for our trap.”  Lydia laughed suddenly and her voice deepened and a figure stepped from the light. “I told me boyo’s I’d be back.” A black smoke erupted from Stiles’ mouth.

“Uh-uh-uh beasty. You can’t get away that quickly.”  The light reached up as a hand and pulled the smoke back down.  Stella looked at Lugh and smiled “I don’t know about you but I’m getting pretty pissed that they think my family is open season for their sport?”

“Aye Lass. It’s a hot hairy pain in the arse. What say we finish this one off and send a message.” Lugh waggled his eyebrows at her.

Stella chuckled. “As you wish big brother.”

The light flared brightly.

 

* * *

 

When they opened their eyes all that remained was a scorched circle of earth. Lydia sat up groggily and rubbed her head. “Unff. That never gets any easier…” She groaned. Alan laughing pulled her up and hugged her. “You were amazing.”

Derek scrambled on all fours to gather the unconscious Stiles to his chest. He bent his head against him. Scott fell in place next to him.

He looked nervously at Stiles pale face. “He ok?” He whispered to Derek. Derek hugged Stiles tightly and sobbed out a breath with relief. “Yeah…he’s breathing…he’s ok…” He looked up at Scott with a smile.

A rough hand pulled Derek off Stiles and shoved him away. “Get away from him!” Derek looked up at John’s angry face. “Get away…All of you! Let me see…my son.”

John sobbed and pulled Stiles into his lap. His hands rubbing his cheeks tenderly. “My son…” He bent his head against Stiles and wept.

  Derek slowly let go of Stiles’ hand and sat back. “John…”

John turned and looked at him his eyes fixed with fury. “Get the fuck out of here….If I ever see you near… my son or my house again….I’ll kill you! You got that! I swear to god Derek. I will. Now…” He clenched his jaw angrily. “All of you. Leave… Before I get my gun!”

Scott reached for his shoulder. “Sheriff…We…”

John eyed him. “I mean it Scott…So help me god I mean it!”

Scott stumbled up and looked over at Derek. Derek closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

He looked up at Scott. “Leave.”

Alan stepped forward. “John…Please let us explain…”

John ground his teeth together and pulled Stiles closer. “I said. Get the fuck off my property now!”

Lydia took Alan’s arm and pulled him. “Let’s go.” She looked over at Scott and Isaac. Ms. Morrell packed up her bag and nodded. “Alan…We need to leave.”

John gathered up Stiles and lifted him. He looked down at his limp body and choked back another sob. He staggered  his way back into the house slamming the door behind him.  Derek knelt looking down at the scorched earth.

“Derek….Come on. We need to go…” Scott gently lifted him to his feet. Derek looked at him and for the first time Scott saw what Stiles had always said he saw in Derek. A lost and lonely little boy. Derek blinked his eyes slowly and looked silently at the shut door.

Scott followed his gaze and rubbed Derek’s arm softly. “Hey. It’s going to be ok. I promise. Stiles is ok. John will be…too…”

Derek shook his head slowly.

“He’s not ok. I heard his heartbeat. Saw his eyes. He meant every word he said…” Derek ducked his head down.


	14. Chapter 14

John cradled the phone and silently closed the door. “Yes. Doctor. He’s sleeping again. He woke up for a little bit. Yeah, I got him to eat but he went right back to sleep. Should I bring him back in?” John rubbed his forehead and took in a deep breath. “It’s been over three days. I’m nervous that he’s not recovering….He still isn’t talking…” John deposited the tray on the counter. “Are you sure I shouldn’t bring him back in? No? Ok…Dr. Fenris. Thank you. I appreciate all you’ve done…”

The pounding on the door made him jump. He leaned against the counter and grimaced she was back.

“John Andrew Stilinski! You better open this door before I lose my temper!” Melissa McCall yelled. She pounded the door again. “It’s been three days! This time I am not leaving until I see him! I want to check on Stiles right now!”

He pulled his shoulders back bracing for her. He opened the door slightly. She stopped her fist from pounding again and held it up mid air. She shook it at him. “Dammit John!” She lowered her hand and composed her features. “I just need to make sure he’s ok.” She looked up with her eyes wide and concerned. “Please?”

John rolled his eyes and gave her a short nod. “Just you…Scott’s not allowed.” He craned his neck to look over her shoulder at Scott who was standing with his shoulders down and head hanging.

Melissa turned and looked at her son and then back at John, her finger jabbing into his chest. “Did you just disrespect my son!” Her eyes widened. “ My Son?” John took a nervous step back from her as she stepped forward. “Don’t you go forgetting that my son loves your son! They are friends! Best friends!” She reached out and grabbed Scott to stand next to her. “Who was there for you and Stiles after Stella died! Who watched him until two in the morning when you worked late…Who…made sure he ate and did his homework…and brushed his teeth!” Her face crumpled and tears welled in her eyes. “You stop being an ass and let the people who love him see him right now!” She shoved past him pulling in Scott, and stormed up the stairs.

John watched her go and swallowed rapidly. Melissa McCall on a rant was not someone to mess with. Scott stood quietly at the bottom of the stairs, he looked nervously at John and then back at the floor.  John took in a steadying breath and looked at him. He scowled and turned into the living room, his hands on his hips. Scott cleared his throat slightly. John turned his head slightly and sighed. “Just go…” When he turned Scott was already up the stairs. John bowed his head and followed slowly behind.

Melissa was sitting by Stiles’ side and was stroking his hair. “Hey Stiles…It’s Melissa and Scott…We came to see how you are doing?” She turned and looked at John as he entered. “Has he eaten today?” John nodded. Melissa clucked her tongue. “I’ll make him some Caldo Tlalpeno.” She rubbed his hand softly. “He feels sweaty. Scott open the window get some fresh air in here.”

John scowled. “It’s locked…Some…animal was scratching at it last night….Just leave it.” Melisa turned and regarded him.

She looked over at her son who shrugged slightly. “John, it’s perfectly safe…now. Scott open it up.”

Scott nervously opened the blinds and unfastened the window. He raised it slowly and stepped back.

He looked over at John and then back to Stiles. “Mom? He ok? Should we maybe call the doctor?”

Melissa held Stiles wrist listening. “His pulse is strong…He is just exhausted. Some rest and food…But he should get up move around.” She leaned forward and tapped Stiles’ cheek gently. “Stiles! I need you to wake up for a bit. Come on honey! It’s Melissa and Scott…” Stiles’ eye cracked open slightly at her. “That’s it baby come on! Up and at ‘em. We came to see you.”

Stiles rolled his face into the pillow and slowly lifted his head.

“Derek?” He whispered looking around.

Scott took in a breath as John stiffened next to him. He eyed the Sheriff, “Uh. No buddy…Just me and my mom…” Scott moved and slid next to Stiles and leaned down to smile at him. “You’ve been sleeping for three days!” Scott rubbed his head softly. “It’s been strangely quiet around here!” He chuckled at Stiles who gave him a grimace.

Stiles moaned and rubbed at his chest. “Hurts…” Melissa startled and looked at him. “Where baby? Where does it hurt?” she pulled the sheet back and looked down at Stiles’ chest. Gingerly she rubbed over his ribs, her eyes concerned. “Here?” She asked tracing over his sternum. John stepped forward with a worried look.

Stiles shook his head slowly. “Inside…Hurts…my heart…” Melissa leaned forward and pressed her ear to his chest.

She shook her head. “I don’t understand…Stiles?”

“Derek…hurts…I need Derek…” Stiles turned back on his side and closed his eyes.

John slapped his hand against his leg and stormed from the room. Scott and Melissa exchanged a worried look.

 

* * *

 

Melissa poured the coffee and handed John a cup. He lifted his head and looked at it then at her. She leaned back against the counter and took a sip of her own coffee. John shook his head slowly and grabbed his cup. He took a sip and put it down.

Melissa turned back to the stove and stirred the soup slowly. “Mrs. Wrangler will be released tomorrow…She suffered a broken hip…and a concusion…” Melissa took a deep breath. “I thought you’d like to know…” John looked up at her with a wide eyed amazement.

“Great the woman that terrorized my family is moving back to the neighborhood.”

Melissa banged the spoon against the pot and turned to look back at him. “You do realize that it wasn’t her…That what happened…Wasn’t anyone’s fault!”

John leaned back and eyed her. “Oh, yes it was! It is his fault! He got Stiles mixed up in all this bullshit! He…tricked him…acting all pitiful and lonely…” He shoved himself from the table abruptly and stood combing his fingers through his hair. “Son of a bitch!” he kicked at the table spilling the coffee over.

Melissa crossed her arms and shook her head. “Feel better?” she grabbed a towel and wiped the spill. “And for your information it is not Derek’s fault.”

John gave a “Hrmmph” and sat back down. Melisa pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh.

“John. I know it was all….a shock…” she reached out and held his hand. “When I saw Scott and Derek that night at the station…I…” She shook her head remembering. “I never thought that life would be the same…” she squeezed his hand tightly. “But John they are the same! They are our boys that we love. Who love us. They need us. Need to know we are there for them…whatever it is they need…” She ducked her head down. “Whoever it is… they need…” She cautiously looked up at him.  John pressed his lips tightly together and looked away.

“Stiles just needs to get away for a while…Needs to clear his head. I called my brother. He has a cabin up in Washington State. I’m going to take some time off. Stiles and I can go fishing…canoeing…” He rubbed his face. “Whatever the fuck it is you do…”

Melissa stood up with a huff and returned to the stove and lowered the heat. “That’s what you think is going to help? You think ‘poof’ it’s just going to vanish because you take him camping? Madre Mio.” She banged the spoon again in annoyance. “Is it because you found out that there are werewolves and magical motherfuckers out there…” She turned to him. “Or is it that Stiles is in love with a guy?”

John gawked at her. “I’m not an idiot Melissa! It’s not like I’m entirely surprised…Just.” He rubbed his face. “He’s just a kid…He’s only seventeen…” He looked up at her. “I could get Derek arrested you know! He’s corrupted a minor!”

Melissa dropped her head. “John…What is the real issue then?”

John dropped his eyes and looked at his hands as they clenched and unclenched on the table. He held them open and looked at her. “I was helpless…” he breathed out. “I couldn’t do anything…Everything I have done to keep him safe…keep him from getting into trouble…” He laughed sadly. “And for a minute…I thought he was gone. That I’d lost him.” He looked up at her with his eyes brimming. “And I can’t…Can’t allow…anyone…to put him in that situation again. I won’t”

 

* * *

 

Scott paced nervously looking down at the phone. “Where the hell are you!” He mumbled. He cocked his head and could still hear his mother and the sheriff talking below in the kitchen.

A slight rustle caught his attention and he turned to see Derek slowly creeping into the room. He looked up at Scott with wide eyes and then over at Stiles with a yearning sorrow that made Scott blink at its intensity. “You sure he won’t be coming back up?”

Scott shrugged. “I have no idea. They are still talking downstairs." He looked over at Stiles. " I just knew he needed…wanted you.” Scott gestured to Stiles. “I’ll keep a look out. Just…go to him.” Scott smiled slightly. “He needs you.”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. Within a heartbeat he was curling up next to Stiles, his face rubbing against him, his arms pulling him closely. Scott could hear the faint whimpering that Derek kept at bay. Scott smiled in amazement at Derek's transformation and ducked his head watching as Derek murmured softly against him and stroked Stiles’ face tenderly. He had never seen anything more moving than the smile that erupted on Derek’s face when Stiles opened his eyes and smiled back up at him.

Scott bit his lip and nodded. “Ok. I’m heading…out into the hallway…Don’t stay too long…”

Stiles looked deeply at Derek. “I could feel you…” He rubbed his hand down Derek’s chest. “You were crying…” Stiles rubbed Derek’s cheek. “I can feel it still…I thought you were gone…It was so cold and dark.” Derek kissed him fiercely. “I’m here now. I’m here.” He held Stiles face softly. “I’m here.” The fresh tears glistened in his eyes.

“Uhmm. Not really perking up my mood. I thought I was the sensitive crying one?” Stiles smiled weakly and kissed him.

Derek chuckled looking down at him. “I’m sorry…I thought…I wouldn’t be able to see you…hold you.” He cradled Stiles atop of his lap and nuzzled against him. “Just holding you…I feel stronger…alive again…” Stiles looked up at him and gently stroked his hair. “Stay with me? Please?” Derek nodded slowly. “Nothing can make me leave you…”

 

* * *

 

Scott paced quietly back and forth. He couldn’t hear anything from either Stiles or Derek. He paused to listen to the sound of footsteps in the living room. He peered cautiously over the railing. His mom was carrying a tray with her soup and some juice.

She looked up and saw him. “Oh. Good Scott help get Stiles up so I can get this soup into him.”

He shook his head and tried to give her the be quiet signal but John stepped into view. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Scott. “Everything ok?” He asked. Scott nodded quickly. Both John and Melissa eyed him suspiciously. Damn it he had to remember not to do that! John began stepping up the stairs.

Scott backed up quickly. ‘Uh. Sheriff…. Stiles is sleeping…”   John pushed past him and gave him a smirk. “Yea! Good try!”

Melissa huffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Jesus, Scott really that was the best you had?” She hurried in a panic after John, the tray rattling dangerously. Scott hoped that Derek had heard his warning.

“What the fuck is this!” John said as he entered the room. Melissa and Scott skidded to a stop behind him. Melissa eyed Derek and Stiles cradled together and looked over at John nervously. She gave a silent prayer of thanks that he wasn’t wearing his gun.

John clenched and unclenched his fists, his jaw clenched tightly. “Get out Derek.”

Derek looked at him with wide eyes then back down at Stiles. He pulled Stiles closer to his chest and looked back up at John. His nostrils flared and he shook his head slowly. “No. He needs me.” John took a step forward and Derek’s eyes flashed dangerously flaring red. Melissa squeaked and quickly put the tray down on the edge of the broken desk. Scott grabbed her arm and shook his head softly at her.

John puffed up his chest and stepped forward. “I said…Leave my son and get out of here, before I get my gun.”

Derek lowered Stiles and sat up over him, his arms on either side of his legs. “I. Said. He. NEEDS me!” Derek snarled baring his fangs. John skidded back a step. “I. WILL. STAY. UNTIL. HE. IS. BETTER!” Derek snapped angrily.  Scott couldn’t help but flinch at the Alpha’s rage.

 John arched a brow and looked at Derek with a surprised expression. Stiles slowly sat up behind him and held his shoulders.

“Derek. Dad. Stop….Please…” Stiles blinked at his father. “ He needs to be here…He just needs to protect me…Let him stay…Just for an hour…Ok?”

 John looked at them for a minute, and then ducked his head down. He looked over at Scott and pointed a finger at him. “I told you I didn’t want the goddamn window opened.” Scott swallowed nervously. John waggled his finger at him. “You stay right here.” He looked over at Derek and Stiles still staring wide eyed at him. Derek’s eyes had returned to normal and they had the same lost puppy dog look that made John groan. “…And keep the door open!”  He rushed from the room. Melissa looked at the boys and shrugged. “Eat your soup before it gets cold!”

 

* * *

 

After an hour Stiles was sleeping against Derek. Scott sat on the edge of the bed nibbling on the last of the crackers. Derek looked over at him with a smile. “Thank you.”

Scott looked at him and shrugged. “He needed you…” He ducked his head down with a small smirk. “You needed him.” Derek looked at him in surprise and then back down at stiles. A faint smile playing across his sleeping lips made Derek chuckle. He nodded. “I do…God. I do.” He leaned down and kissed him.

Scott chuckled making Derek look up. “What?” He growled.

Scott smiled at him. “It’s cute. You like this…all mushy and lovey dovey…”

Derek scowled and raised his eyebrows. Scott held up his hands. “Don’t get mad…It’s cool. I like this you.” He bit into another cracker and chewed thoughtfully. “I think this is the _you_ Stiles always was trying to find. I mean…all those times…you both were there for each other. I should have seen it before…” He chuckled.

Derek slowly dislodged Stiles arm from his waist. He looked down at him with a gentle expression. “I always saw it…”

Scott reached out and held his arm. Derek looked at him. “I’m glad you did. He needed you.”

Derek nodded slowly and gave him a shy smile. “I’m going to leave before John has to tell me to leave.”

Derek stood and pulled the covers up over Stiles. He leaned down again. “I’ll be back Stiles.”  

He headed to the window but before he climbed through he broke off the latch. He turned and gave Scott a smile and tossed it to him. “Leave the window open.”


	15. Chapter 15

Alan deposited the limp and drugged cat into the pen gently and gave it a bemused smile. “Sorry about that Mr. Wiggles. But it will add a few years to your life, albeit pretty boring… no prowling and no kitty wild nights.” The cat blinked groggily up at him. Alan secured the cage and checked off the card on Mr. Wiggles door. He looked up to see John holding his hat and fidgeting nervously. Alan smiled. “So…As you were saying?”

John took a deep breath. “He’s not really…acting himself…Still really quiet. Never really talks…The only time is when…” John stopped and looked away.

Alan turned and folded his arms and regarded him quietly. John looked back up at him and shrugged.

“Is when … Derek comes over…”

Alan raised his eyebrows and nodded. “I did try to talk with you John. Tried to explain things.” Alan gestured and lead John to his office. Scott paused in sweeping to give the Sheriff a nod. John shook his head slightly and walked past.

Once seated he looked up at Deaton with frown. “Ok! Tell me! Fine…” He turned his hat over and over in his hand waiting. Alan sat behind his desk and gave him another soft smile.

“It is a lot to take in all at once…I understand.”

John scowled again at his hat. “You sound like Melissa…You people act like this was common…everyday….Not…” He looked up at him with wide eyes. “Terrifying crazy shit! I mean I keep walking through town looking at people waiting for their eyes to turn black or sprout fur!” He shivered slightly.

Alan sighed and rubbed his fingers over his head. “Sheriff…John. It is terrifying…crazy…but.” He held open his hands. “It’s what is…We can’t change that. There is a reason that Derek and his kind stay hidden, in the background…It’s because of this very situation. Humans have a hard time adjusting to differences amongst themselves. Look at race wars and religious factions…Imagine if the general public knew there were Werewolves, Demons, witches and Fae… It would be madness…genocide…anarchy.”

“What the hell is Fae?” John startled. Alan smiled again at him and gently shook his head.

“Just let’s focus on why you are here. For Stiles right?”

John took in a deep and shaky breath. “Yea. Stiles.” He looked up at Deaton with a scrutinizing stare. “Melissa said you were some kind of…Shaman…Witch Doctor to the…Pack…”

Alan chuckled. “I prefer ‘Advisor’ and yes I have some training in healing and…uhm..other things…”

John leaned forward. “Like the stuff Stiles did? I mean with the fire and the powders and the…” John flapped his hands furiously. “The thing with weeds?”

Alan nodded slightly. “A bit. Stiles has learned a few things that were new…even to me…He is quite remarkable…”

“Yeah. But that didn’t stop this from happening to him! He just lays there like he’s lost…empty…”John cleared his throat. “He needs more…”

 “So…does that mean you will allow me to see him? I did try before and was threatened with…Let me see if I remember… ‘A cap in my ass?’” Deaton chuckled at John’s sheepish expression.

“I was…upset…” John shrugged.

“I would love to help him…and you. I’ll come by tonight.”

John nodded slowly and stood. “I…I’d appreciate whatever you can do…”

Alan stood and extended his hand. John took it cautiously and returned the firm grip. “John. We need to be all together for this to work.” He looked deeply at the Sheriff. John sighed again and gave him a soft nod.

“For Stiles…I’d do anything…”

Alan smiled gently at him. “I know it.”

 

* * *

 

The cat curled around Stiles’ head blinked and sat up to watch Deaton as he examined Stiles. Alan gave him a look and nodded at him. The cat hopped down and scurried from the room. John watched it leave with a surprised frown.

“That cat is acting even weirder than normal…” He looked back at Deaton then after the cat. He pointed a finger after the cat. “It…It’s just a cat…right?”

Alan finished examining Stiles and sat back with a thoughtful look, he turned to John who was nervously pacing. Alan sighed and gently rubbed his hand over Stiles’ chest.

“Well?” John asked.

Deaton stood and placed a hand on his arm and stopped his movement. “Let’s go downstairs and have a cup of tea.”

John blew out a frustrated breath. Alan chuckled and pushed him gently towards the door. “I need to process some things and nothing helps me better than a hot cup of tea.” He gave John an impish smile.

“Ok!” He threw his hands up and led Alan to the kitchen. Alan pulled out a chair and watched as John fumbled and dug through the cabinets. Once the kettle was on, John turned and looked at Deaton.

“He was seriously wounded.” Deaton stated simply. John startled and reached for a chair to steady the wobbling that ran up his legs.

“What…what do you mean?”

“I mean…” Alan took in a deep breath. “He fought against a demon…He actually held in a demon…so that we could trap it and save an innocent.”

John’s eyes went wide. “So that means what exactly! Jesus! You’re talking crazy stuff like I should understand it!”

Deaton steepled his fingers and looked at them. “Stiles allowed the…Demon entry…so that we could…call in some aid. He became for a while…possessed.”

John swallowed audibly and slowly sank into the chair looking pale. “Possessed?” He whispered. “It’s…It’s not still…” He blinked at Deaton nervously.

Deaton shook his head. “No. No. It’s been obliterated…As much as a creature like that can be…” He looked at John. “But it left wounds…It fought to stay…”

John stood up abruptly. “Why him! Goddammit! Why did you let him do it! Why not Derek or..or..you! Why my kid!”

Alan folded his hands tightly and looked down sadly. “Stiles chose this. He knew he was the best one to contain it.” Alan looked up cautiously at John’s angry face. “Derek knew nothing of his plan…In fact had he known he would have refused…He would never allow Stiles to be placed in such a situation.”

John ‘Hmmphed’ and pulled the steaming kettle from the burner. “So…Der…He didn’t know?” He poured the tea and leaned against the stove watching the slow steam rising.

Alan shook his head. “Derek’s only desire is to keep Stiles safe and protected. He loves him…”

John smirked and shook his head. John handed the mug to Deaton.

Alan nodded and held the mug. “Thank you.” He looked back up at John. “He needs him…They need each other…”

John rolled his eyes. “He’s already sneaking in every goddamn night! Broke the window…bastard.” He grumbled sitting down.

Alan smirked into his mug.“And? What do you notice after he leaves? Is Stiles acting any different?”

John looked at him. “He’s…he’s better in the morning…I can get him to eat…He talks a bit…then…” John rubbed the surface of the table. “He falls back to sleep…”

Alan sipped his tea and regarded over the brim. “You are angry at him?”

John startled and looked up. “N-no…I’m concerned…Worried…”

Deaton placed the mug down slowly. “I can feel it…John. You are angry. You feel…Betrayed.”

John shook his head. “Listen you are here for Stiles…Not me! What can I do to help him?” He looked angrily at Alan. “And if you say that Derek needs to be with him…I swear I will put a cap in your ass!”

Alan pressed his lips tightly and frowned at him. “Fine. Then you’d better get your gun!”

“Sonofabitch!” John slammed his hands against the table. “What is it with all of you? Melissa, Scott…You! All pushing for Derek…supporting him…Like some weird romance novel cult.”

Alan sighed and shrugged. “I guess if you won’t listen to us…Maybe you need someone else to listen to.”

John frowned. “I doubt there is anyone that would make all this craziness easier to stomach.” Alan simply pursed his lips and nodded.

“Well we’ll see.”

A soft knock at the door made him smile. “I think you have a vsitor.” He looked gleefully at John. “And she has impeccable timing…”

John scowled and opened the back door. Lydia stood cradling the cat in her arms. “Sheriff…May I come in?”

John turned and eyed Deaton. “Ok. So now you gonna have her have a go at me?” He gestured her inside. “Come in! Come in! Tell me how great Derek is…That he is Stiles everything…That I’m a bastard not letting him be here….blah blah blah.”

Lydia chuckled and stepped in dropping the cat. “Actually I’m not here to talk to you.” John looked at her with a surprised frown. He eyed the cat that jumped up at the table.

“If you say the cat…I’m going to drop dead from a heart attack.” He stepped away from the cat. Lydia laughed and stroked the cat. “Well. We wouldn’t want to do that now would we.” The cat blinked at her and then casually began cleaning its paws.

“Who then?” John looked from Lydia to Deaton with a worried expression.

Lydia gently took his arm and slowly led him towards the living room. “How about we all get comfy and then we…Alan and I can tell you.”

John felt a cold shiver run up his spine. “Let me see your eyes!”

She paused and looked at him with a chuckle. “Trust me. I’m no demon…Just someone who loves you and your family…who wants to help.”

John sat on the couch and looked up at her. “You? How…how can you…help?” He looked over at Deaton who stood slowly finishing his tea.

Lydia sank next to him and took his hand gently. “It’s a thing…I can do…Which is all pretty new to me…But.” She took a deep breath. “For you…and Stiles…and…Her…I need to.”

“Her?” John startled and looked at her, his heart pounding frantically. “Her who? What?”

He looked over at Deaton who gave him a gentle smile. “John. We are all here to help….Just remember that…” John’s eyes got wider. He turned to look at Lydia. She closed her eyes and rubbed his hand softly. “Sheriff. Please just trust me…”

He nodded nervously at her. “If…it will…help Stiles…” He swallowed rapidly.

When she snapped her eyes opened he almost squeaked with panic…But they weren’t black and swirling instead they were a warm golden brown…

“I thought your eyes were green?” He whispered softly. Lydia held his hand tightly. “Shhh. John. This takes some concentration.”

He watched as Lydia’s body slumped slightly against the couch, a strange brightness seemed to fill the room. John blinked and rubbed his eyes. He nervously looked at Deaton who had sat on the arm of the couch. He simply nodded at him. “Relax, John. Trust us.”

When John looked back at Lydia he startled backwards. The face smiling at him caused his chest to clench painfully and the tears to spring to his eyes.

“Stel…Stella?” He choked back the sob that crept into his throat. He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head in disbelief.

“Hello honey….I just stopped by to have a talk…About all this. About what is going on…”

John inched away his head shaking slowly. “This can’t be happening…Stella…” He took a shuddering breath. She smiled gently and leaned forward.

“John…I am here. A part of me has always been here…You know that right?”

He nodded mutely looking at her. She smiled wide at him. “Just breathe…John. Breathe. Relax.” He took in another shaky breath and nodded.

She chuckled and winked at him. “So let’s talk. First. Thank you.” She faced him and searched his face longingly. “For being such a wonderful father. For everything you have done…and do for Stiles.” She reached a shimmering hand and placed it softly against his cheek, which made him moan softly at its warmth. “You are so amazing and loving…and patient.” She smiled. “He’s been quite the handful!”

John chuckled and nodded. “That’s putting it mildly!”

Stella cocked her head and looked at him. “You have done so much for him…for so long…I know it’s hard to see that he is growing up.”

John swallowed and looked away for a heartbeat, then back at her, his tears dropping slowly. “I thought I had lost him.” He pressed his lips tightly.

She gently wiped his cheek. “He’s still here John. He’s alive. He has a lot of living still to do.”

“I couldn’t protect him…Stella…I couldn’t…” He bowed his head as the images of the last week replayed in a turmoil through his mind.

Her hand gently lifted his chin. “But now…You aren’t alone to protect him…He has another who loves and cherishes and needs him…” She smiled slyly at him. “And you secretly think it’s kick ass don’t you?”

John chuckled and looked away. “Derek can be pretty intimidating…I doubt he’d let anyone…” He swallowed and looked up. “But he’s so young…Stella…he’s just a kid still…and Derek is…”

Stella smiled again and nodded. “He’s older…sure. But so were you…It’s love that matters the most isn’t it?”

John nodded slowly.

“But…how can we cope with all this? I mean demons and monsters are suddenly all around.” He grit his teeth. “How can I…”

“John. Listen to me. This is not all there is.  Yes. There is darkness and evil in this world. Horrible things that can sweep in and make a ruin of all we love. But…There is so much more than that. There is light and happiness and love. It is always there too. No matter how dark or desperate… you need to remember that this trumps all. When you have had love it makes its own kind of magic. It lifts the spirit it makes dark nights comforting, the coldest days warm. It’s the song the angels sing.”

She laughed at his wide eyes. “If there are demons doesn’t that guarantee the certainty of angels?” She rubbed his arm tenderly. “Stiles knew that. He walked willingly armed with that assurance into the flames. He carried it with him, your love, Derek’s love, his friends’ love; it surrounded him like an armor. That demon had no chance against such strength….And he has that…Our son. He is a remarkable and loving soul.” John bowed his head and smiled softly.

“But he needs Derek now. More than ever. Derek is his strength, his resolve…his purpose. You’ve known love John. We had that. We still do…Or else this…this would never have been able to happen….Life is fleeting. Allow them this chance. Embrace them and their love. And stop worrying about Stiles!” She chuckled and gave him a gentle tap on his cheek.  “ And I want you to get out there. There is so many possibilities for you too!” She eyed his wedding band. “I will always love and be with you. My life was made complete because of the two of you.”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. “You may be the one to help make someone else’s life complete. Step away from the grief. It’s time you look around with eyes wide opened. Live John… for you, for Stiles, for me…Trust in love. Like I have always trusted in you.”

With a faint shimmer of light she faded away. John lurched forward towards her. “Stella!” He felt the last warm caress against his cheek.

He sat back numbly feeling the painful ache of his heart. He looked at the still form of Lydia before him. She slowly sat and blinked at him.

 She hastily wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said meekly. “She’s gone.”

 John blinked back his tears and nodded. He reached over and pulled Lydia to his chest. “Thank you.” He murmured against her hair. “Thank you.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

John blew on the soup and held out the spoon towards Stiles’ mouth. His son quirked his brow and looked at his father. “Why are you being so nice to me?” His eyes got wide. “Am I dying? Are you?” Stiles sat up with a concerned wide eyed stare.

John chuckled and put the spoon back down. He raised his eyebrows at his son and tilted his head with a smirk. “I can’t just…I don’t know…pamper you a bit?”

Stiles smiled and sat back down against the pillows. “Ok. Pamper away.”

John shook his head with a laugh and served the soup to his son.

Stiles grinned and grabbed the spoon. “I can do it, Dad. I’m not helpless.” Stiles finished the last spoonful and looked back up at his father.  John was studying him with a pensive look. He shook his head slowly. “No. You aren’t… are you.”

He moved the tray off Stiles and climbed to settle in next to him. “So? Is this where Derek sleeps?” He turned and looked quickly at Stiles.

Stiles swallowed nervously and nodded. “Yeah. Dad about that…”

John made a satisfied grin and rubbed his bottom with deliberate exaggerated determination upon the sheet. “Good! Just so he knows I’m the Alpha in this house.”

Stiles snorted and turned to him. “Please don’t rip one off on my bed! Just to mark your territory!”

John laughed and laced his arm over his son’s shoulder. “I’m too much of a gentleman to do that.” He leaned his head against Stiles. “You seem better.”

Stiles blew out of soft huff and nodded, and then snuggled against him.

 “I feel better...More myself. For a while…I felt kind of lost…broken.”

John eyed him. “I’ve been told that Derek…has been helping you.” Stiles blinked up at him and slowly sat up.

“Relax!” John pulled him back down. Stiles cautiously lowered himself again and looked up at him with a nervous look.

“Jeez Kid. Relax. No lectures…No angry getting my gun threats…I just want to talk to you.” He looked down at his son and smirked. “Let’s just do that. Honestly…without any fear of me being upset or angry…Just truth, Stiles. Can we do that?”

Stiles nodded softly and closed his eyes. “I…I’d like that Dad.”

 John took a deep breath and smiled. “So let’s begin…From the beginning?”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “About eleven years ago Mom took me with her to visit a lady she had met in town…her son was hiding up in a pine tree…”

 

* * *

 

John shut off the television and stretched out his back with a groan. He looked up at the ceiling and then down at his watch. He nodded slightly to himself and shut off the lights and headed slowly up the stairs. He stood outside of his son’s room and nervously shuffled from foot to foot. He looked up at the door and took a calming breath.

 “Derek? I know you are there…I just…needed to talk to you. Don’t get all…snarly…” He slowly opened the door. Derek was waiting for him, his eyes wide, hair mussed, his body tensed as he still held the sleeping body of Stiles.

 John smiled softly at him and gestured. “You don’t need to hold him…he’s not going anywhere.” Derek blinked and looked down at his hand that was holding Stiles’ hip. He slowly looked back up and caught John’s eye. He dropped his eyes down nervously. “I know that…It just makes him…and me… feel better.” Derek let his hand pull Stiles closer.

John nodded. “Yea. Alan and Scott explained this whole…Pack bonding…thing.” He looked up at Derek. “Could I?” He gestured to the end of the bed. Derek nodded quickly and arched a confused brow up at him. “Of course.” He pulled up his legs making room for John. John sat and placed a hand on Stiles’ leg and rubbed it slowly. He chuckled softly looking at his son.

“You know…When he was little I would sometimes do this…Just sit and watch him while he slept. Make sure he was ok…safe.”

Derek looked quietly at him with his guarded eyes and nodded. John gave his shoulders a slight shrug. “It’s what you do when you… love someone I guess. I was a bit of a worrier. Always afraid something bad would happen…he’s get hurt or that I’d lose him.” He clasped his hands together and looked up at Derek. “But you…you understand that don’t you son?” Derek flinched and blinked in surprise at both the tone and the word. John gave him a brief smile.

“Stiles and I had a long talk tonight.” He laughed slightly. “You know I think it was probably the first conversation that the two of us have had since Stella died where neither of us needed to omit or elaborate the truth.” John sighed and rubbed his hands against his legs. Derek hadn’t moved, almost as if afraid he’d somehow break the mysterious spell of John actually talking to him. “He told me about what happened…How you had…” John wiggled his fingers behind his head. “Took his memory…To protect him.”

“So…” John took in a breath and exhaled softly. “I get it. This.” He gestured at the two of them. “I guess. It was bound to happen. Stiles would find someone…Someone who would love him…worry about him…take care of him…” John smiled briefly up at Derek. “And the fact that…you have been doing just that for years, I guess proves to me that he…” John chuckled looking down at Stiles, “is an awesome judge of character…and who he loves.”

Derek swallowed and pressed his lips tightly together looking up at John. John smirked and nodded at him. “You can stay.” He gestured at the bed. “Just…above the covers…While I’m around…Got it!” He pointed his finger at Derek. Derek nodded quickly “I promise!”

 John gave a nod at him with a small wave. “Goodnight…I’ll grab us breakfast at the diner tomorrow…” He turned to leave.

“John?” Derek’s voice cracked slightly and he sat up slowly. He cleared his throat and quickly wiped at his eyes. “Th…Thank you…”

John regarded him with a gentle smile and looked over at Stiles sleeping soundly, a faint smile curled over his face, his hand grasping at Derek’s shirt.  

“Thank you, son.”

He turned back with a shake of his head. “You will finish the attic with me right?” John scrunched up his face with an eager expression, Derek chuckled and nodded. “Good! Good!” John nodded and closed the door.

* * *

 

Derek looked down at Stiles. “You can drop the act sleeping beauty.”

Stiles lips wiggled in the attempt not to laugh. Derek slid down and pressed his lips to his. Stiles snuck a look at him. “I didn’t want to stop the love…”

Derek smiled at him. “You heard what he said? I can stay!” Derek chuckled disbelievingly.

Stiles smirked and ran his hand through his hair. “I did hear something like that…Now get undressed and under here so we can really cuddle.” Stiles pulled back the sheets.

Derek pulled off his jeans and shirt and bent down and kissed Stiles. He slowly pulled the sheet back up and lay down on top of it.

Stiles chuckled and looked at him with a smile. “You always keep your promises…right?” Derek eyed him from the pillow and smiled.

Stiles leaned in and kissed him. “Sweet dreams my hairy, noble knight.” Stiles pulled him close and rested his head against Derek’s chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the happy staccato of Derek’s heart. Together they drifted off hearts pounding in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Epilogue

 

 

Stiles adjusted the lapels on his tux and gave a slight twirl in front of the mirror. He startled as he caught sight of his dad eyeing him from the door way.

John gave him and appraising look. “You look spiffy kid. But then… you did inherit the best of all this…” He gestured to his chest making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Ok. Think that big guy!”

John bit back a retort and threw him an affronted look. Stiles stepped forward and gave his dad a hug. “In truth…I still am leagues from competing with all this!” John chuckled and nodded.

He smoothed the tux and held Stiles back to study him. His hair was finally growing back in to the mass of deep brown curls he had once sported as a child. Strangely, instead of reminding him of the child he had been John could see the man he was. He rubbed his son’s cheek gently and blinked back the sudden emotion that always stormed over him at these times. It was another event that Stella had missed out on. Birthdays, holidays now a Prom. Stiles caught his look and gave him another guick hug.

“Am I presentable?”

“Very.” John said with a chuckle. He turned to the soft knock from downstairs. He turned back to his son. “You ready? Seems like your date's here.”

Stiles double-checked himself in the mirror and nodded. He turned a bright smile to his dad. “Show time!” Stiles stopped and eyed him. "You go. Then I'll come down..."

"Make an entrance?" John smirked again. Stiles looked down at himself and grinned. "Well! Yeah..."

* * *

 

John left shaking his head and walked briskly down the stairs to the door. He looked over at the cat that had found a perfect perch on the railing to watch the proceedings. John opened the door to find Derek scratching and tugging nervously at the neck of his shirt.

He startled sheepishly and shrugged. “Itchy…”

John gestured him inside and then stood back to look him over. “Quite a new look.” Derek looked down at his simple black tux and nervously rubbed his shoe at the back of his shin. “It was my dad’s. I had to get it cleaned…taken in a bit…” Derek looked sideways at him, his hand crinkling against the plastic box holding the boutonniere. John stepped forward and took Derek’s shoulder gently. “You look great. I sure your dad would be happy that you are wearing this.” He nodded and stepped forward to straighten his lapels. “In fact. I have a feeling Stiles will agree. And if I know my son… he will be finding more reasons for you to wear shirts and ties!” 

 Derek smirked and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. “He has already made me throw away most of my oldest and …softest jeans…” Derek frowned. “I had gotten most of the blood stains out of them!” He grumbled looking down.

John clapped his shoulder and chuckled again. “The joys of having a significant other, my friend. There are always sacrifices to make.” Derek’s face looked up and a blissful smile inched across his face.

“I guess…For Stiles…It’s worth it.”

John crossed his arms and regarded him with a smile. “ You are so whipped, son!”

Stiles stomped down the stairs and stopped with a skid in front of Derek.  derek's eyes were fixed on his every movement.

Stiles looked up at him shyly then he gawked with a wide mouth smile. “Holy God! You look freakin’…hot…” He turned and saw his dad’s arched eyebrow and smirk. “Uh…You know I mean…Handsome.”

Derek smiled and ducked his head shyly. He looked up at Stiles. “You look…good too!” Stiles smiled down at his feet.

John cleared his throat. “Ok. You two…Let’s get this show on the road…Uhmmm. Camera?” He scratched his head and searched for it.  “Oh. Yeah here it is!” He pulled it from the coffee table and gave them a smile.

“Now…The boutinares…”

Stiles retrieved his from the table. He held it carefully looking down at it. Then he carefully pinned it to Derek’s lapel.  Derek sniffed it.

“Smell’s nice…What is it?”

Stiles chuckled. “I made it.” He gave Derek a knowing look. “Sage…for wisdom and courage, Yarrow for eternity and Heliotrope for everlasting love…” Stiles blinked up at him. Derek leaned forward to kiss him.

“Wait!Wait! Dammit Derek!” John grumbled. They both turned a startled look at him. John looked up from the screen of his camera. “You had your eyes opened…Its all flashy face!” Stiles and Derek laughed at him and shook their heads. “Just uhm…do it again…This time…”

Derek nodded. “Got it.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’ lips.

Behind his closed eyes he could see clearly the face of his beloved. It was there always. His smile, his warmth… his strength. Derek opened his eyes and stared hard at Stiles. Stiles’ eyes held him for a minute and nodded in silent acknowledgement. He knew and understood ever feeling that Derek had, every experience that skittered over his heart was a tune they shared.

* * *

 

After ten to twelve more pictures John finally allowed them to depart. He watched as they drove off. He looked down  at the cat as it rubbed against him happily. John shook his head. “Ok you little bastard. You get the whiskey I’ll get the cards….” John shut the door. “Melissa’s gonna be here in a few. I am going to win back my loses from last week! I know you were cheating!” John cleared off the table and began getting it set for their game.

Puck shifted into his blue skinned form and flipped him off as he walked into the kitchen. John frowned after him. “…And No strip poker!” He pointed at the creature. “Stop trying to make Melissa’s buttons pop off…I really don’t need your help! And she’s ready to skin your blue ass!”

Puck rolled his eyes and took a swig as he hopped back up on top of the table. Puck poured him a glass and handed to him.

John smirked and shook his head and took it with a grin. He raised the glass. “Cheers!”

“Sláinte” Puck grinned back at him, taking a long drink from the bottle.

John laughed suddenly. This was his world.His crazy, insane mother fucking world...

And honestly…He wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So many had asked for me to continue...I hate to disapoint!  
> Be sure to visit me on tumblr as well. 
> 
> http://therowan.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love your comments and feedback!


End file.
